


Nomina Nuda Tenemus

by doggs



Series: Bec et ongles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Relationship (genyatta), Reconciliation, Self-Acceptance, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/pseuds/doggs
Summary: "Je suis venu choisir mon camp."Sa voix ferme raisonna avec toute l'autorité et l'assurance qui semblaient si creuses à ses propres oreilles désormais. Il s'attendit à ce que Genji éclate de rire, où qu'au moins passe l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. Hanzo aurait pu le repérer à ses yeux seuls - mais il n'y eut rien à repérer. Genji le regardait de son œil le plus neutre, un visage que si peu d'expression colorait qu'un instant Hanzo n’y vit rien d'autre que les cicatrices qui marbraient sa peau."Tu es content ? demanda-t-il brutalement, plus pour rompre le silence pesant et indéchiffrable que pour s'assurer d’une quelconque victoire pour Genji.- Je le suis, répondit-il paisiblement. Ça me rassure de te savoir enfin capable de prendre une décision."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dernière partie de Bec et Ongles.  
> J'ai essayé de ne pas trop révéler de choses avec les tags, d'autres seront ajoutés à mesure (il n'y a rien d'explicite pour le moment mais ça viendra, donc je préfère mettre le warning tout de suite).

La pluie commençait à tracer des sillons dans la poussière qui maculait le pare-brise quand la falaise apparu enfin au détour d’un virage. À partir de là, la route s'étirait en ligne droite vers un gigantesque tunnel à quatre voies, qui traversait la colline jusqu'à la baie puis prenait un dernier tournant pour s'achever devant les portes de la base de Gibraltar - du moins, dans les souvenirs de Jesse. En cette fin d'après-midi humide et grise, il doutait que le lourd portail de fer forgé soit encore en mesure de s'ouvrir sur ses gonds, sans même parler de l'accès au tunnel. La route elle-même, déserte et bordée de cette forêt de conifères détrempés par les averses glaciales de novembre, donnait l'avant-goût lugubre de ce qui l'attendait en amont.  
Aussi, après quelques kilomètres de route étonnement praticable, fut-il relativement surpris de trouver l'entrée du tunnel parfaitement accessible, bien qu’aucun néon n'en éclairât l'intérieur. Il s'y engagea avec prudence, et la radio se mit à grésiller une version grotesque et déformée de la station espagnole jusqu'alors diffusée comme fond sonore confortable. Son passager l'éteignit d'un geste sec, et le silence s'engouffra entre eux comme la pénombre du tunnel autour du fuseau des phares.  
  
"Je ne vois aucune sortie," dit-il soudain, avec la même brutalité sèche et autoritaire dont il avait usé pour couper la radio - et dont il usait pour à peu près tous ses faits et gestes.  
  
_Je ne vois aucune sortie_. Ce n'était même pas une question. Hanzo Shimada ne voyait aucune lumière au bout du tunnel et tenait à ce Jesse prenne cette information en considération. Sortie de sa bouche, il trouvait cette affirmation fort à propos sans nécessiter le contexte actuel. Jesse fut tenté de ne pas lui répondre pendant une seconde, mais il jugea qu'après presque trois semaines à supporter ses manières princières avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable, il aurait été dommage d'abandonner sur les dernières minutes du voyage.  
  
"Y a un virage à huit cents mètres avant la sortie, c'est pour ça qu'elle est pas visible," dit-il au moment où la route s'inclinait.  
  
L'issue du tunnel apparu la seconde suivante, et l'obscurité se dispersa autant que le silence s'épaissit. Il ne fallait pas attendre de remerciement de la part de Hanzo.  
La route sur laquelle ils débouchèrent étaient moins entretenue que la précédente, des bouquets d'herbes folles débordant de ses rebords et surgissant des fissures dans la chaussée avec un vert presque fluorescent entre le gris du ciel et le noir du goudron. Jesse ralentit prudemment alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la dernière ligne droite, vers la ligne du portail qui délimitait l'entrée de la base de Gibraltar.  
Arrivé à hauteur de la grille, il baissa sa vitre et se pencha vers l'interphone sans le regarder, n'espérant pas qu'il fonctionnerait encore et cherchant plutôt à apercevoir une silhouette derrière les barreaux de métal que les intempéries n'avaient étonnement pas réussit à rouiller.  
  
"Bienvenue, agent McCree," salua une voix à sa gauche, le faisant sursauter.  
  
Il ne s'y était pas préparé, et entendre la voix d'Athéna lui provoqua une émotion assez proche du bouleversement. Il regarda l'interphone avec une méfiance un peu trop mélangée d'autres émotions, et l'IA repris avec chaleur :  
  
"J'informe Winston de votre présence. Vous pouvez avancer."  
  
Le portail coulissa lentement et sans un bruit de trop la seconde suivante, et Jesse se demanda s'il était vraiment prudent de laisser Athena prendre ce genre de décision avant même de consulter Winston. Dans ses souvenirs, l'intelligence artificielle n'avait pas été autorisé à tant d'initiatives - mais dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas non plus à se charger du travail de dizaines d'agents absents. À moins que _quelqu'un_ n'ait déjà passé l'information de son arrivée imminente.  
Il fit grimper le véhicule jusqu'au sommet de la côte en haut de laquelle s'ouvraient les larges portes de la fameuse base creusée au cœur même de la falaise. Elles étaient moins reluisantes que dans son souvenir, la peinture quelque peu ternie par une décennie de pluie salée et de vents marins, mais elles avaient conservé une certaine majesté à seulement être cette paire de battants grandioses s'ouvrant sur une station spatiale majoritairement taillée à l'intérieur même de la roche.  
Jesse avait la désagréable et inexplicable impression d’avoir fait un saut en avant dans le temps, malgré tous ses efforts pour se préparer à cet instant pendant les semaines passées. Mais ce ne fut que quand les portes s’ouvrirent, les battants s’entrebâillant juste assez pour les laisser entrevoir la personne qui se tenait derrière, que la sensation d’incohérence temporelle grandissante fit un bond dans sa gorge et lui coupa définitivement le souffle.  
  
*  
  
Il fit claquer la porte du véhicule derrière lui, passa la sangle du carquois sur ses épaules et avança vers les portes en balayant le périmètre du regard. Le cowboy s’était déjà précipité vers l’entrée sans l’attendre, s’exclamant avec un ébahissement candide de choses qui ne regardait sans doute pas Hanzo ; ce dernier s’était de toute manière préparée à l’entendre japper ses retrouvailles, malgré toute la retenue dont McCree avait cru le persuader pendant le voyage. Hanzo savait sentir l’impatience d’un homme qui rentre au bercail, peu importait à quel point celui-ci se persuadait lui-même de ses réticences.  
La personne chargée de les accueillir était une petite jeune femme au nez chaussé de lunette et au cheveux bruns rassemblés en un chignon dans lequel était planté une longue épingle, une appréhension timide sur le visage qui se transforma en ravissement sans retenue quand McCree lui bondit presque dessus pour lui donner une étreinte quelque peu musclée. Pour une raison que Hanzo ignorait et dont il se souciait assez peu, son partenaire de voyage s’adressait à elle avec une incrédulité qui laissait deviner que sa présence ici relevait du miracle, ce qu’elle ne semblait pas vraiment démentir. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de Hanzo au moment où il parvenait à sa hauteur et lui adressa un sourire si rayonnant qu’il en cilla deux fois malgré lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec une pointe d’interrogation teintant son expression, quand McCree la coupa pour répondre à la question qu’elle s’apprêtait à poser :  
  
"Je l’ai emmené ici parce qu’il disait vouloir rejoindre Overwatch." Hanzo lui décocha un regard désapprobateur, quelque peu déçu par cette introduction non seulement trop laconique à son gout (bien que plutôt proche de la vérité) mais qu’il se permettait en plus de lui enlever de la bouche, ce dont McCree ne fit pas le moindre cas en poursuivant : "il m’a semblé à peu près fiable, mais je laisse le dernier mot à Winston.  
  
\-  Je m’appelle Hanzo Shimada, coupa-t-il avant que le tableau ne se fasse davantage noircir, et ne manqua pas le léger haussement de sourcil de la jeune femme à l’annonce de son nom.  
  
\- Mei-Ling Zhou, répondit-elle avec chaleur en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Hanzo, sa peau étonnement fraiche contre la sienne. Vous pouvez m’appeler Mei. Je vous remercie au nom d’Overwatch pour vouloir rejoindre nos rangs." La phrase, prononcée par la jeune femme, sonnait plus spontanée que ce que sa formulation ampoulée aurait dut rendre. Il demeurait cependant toujours une note de curiosité dans sa voix, et elle posa la question plus tôt que ce à quoi s’était attendu Hanzo : "nous avons un autre agent appelé Shimada ici. Vous vous connaissez ?"  
  
_Elle ne sait rien,_ songea Hanzo avec une pointe de soulagement qui le surprit lui-même. Il ne s’était pas particulièrement attendu à ce qu’elle sache, doutant que leur fameux agent n’ait déjà déroulé sa pathétique histoire à tous les membres de sa nouvelle petite organisation. Il pouvait au moins lui être reconnaissant pour sa discrétion, car dans le cas contraire, Hanzo devinait aisément que l’accueil que lui aurait fait Mei-Ling Zhou, vous-pouvez-m’appeler-Mei, aurait été aussi froid que ses mains.  
  
"Il s’agit de mon frère."  
  
L’annonce suffit à faire réapparaitre le sourire rayonnant de Mei, et à lui tirer quelques phrases de surprise mêlée d’enthousiasme à l’idée tout à fait charmante d’avoir une fratrie sous un même étendard. Hanzo encaissa sans sourciller, glissant un coup d’œil à son guide silencieux qui n’avait probablement pas accordé une seule miette d’attention à leur échange puisqu’il était en pleine contemplation de la haute porte d’entrée.  
La jeune femme les pria de les suivre avec un excès de politesse guindé et une petite révérence qui les fit glousser elle et McCree, et Hanzo leur emboita le pas dans la base. Alors que les deux agents poursuivaient leurs retrouvailles enjouées, il observa les murs taillés à même la roche et les suivit du regard jusqu’au plafond qu’il distinguait à peine. La parois inégale laissait deviner que le hall n’avait pas été creusé de manière artificielle ; probablement avait-il été élargi à certains endroit, notamment autours de la porte d’entrée, mais dans l’ensemble la voute au-dessus de sa tête lui semblait parfaitement naturelle. Overwatch avait seulement établi ses quartiers dans une grotte, en parvenant à l’agrémenter assez pour lui donner le confort d’une infrastructure humaine – et en laissant des indices qui le rappelait aux visiteurs, sans doute pas par humilité.  
Mei les guida dans des couloirs aux parois sensiblement plus lisses par la suite, et quelques mètres plus tard, des fenêtres indiquèrent qu’ils avaient quitté l’intérieur de la montagne et progressaient dans les locaux externes de la base.  
  
"Winston ne pourra pas vous recevoir tout de suite, expliqua Mei en adressant un sourire d’excuse à Hanzo. Mais puisque vous êtes le frère de Genji, je suppose que je peux vous faire sauter quelques étapes et vous faire examiner par le docteur Ziegler tout de suite.  
  
\- Angéla est ici ? intervint McCree avec cette même candeur stupéfaite qu’il avait manifesté en voyant Mei.  
  
\- C’est une des premières à avoir répondu à l’appel, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. C’est étonnant, non ?  
  
\- Pas qu’un peu… Je croyais qu’elle était favorable au retrait d’Overwatch.  
  
\- C’est le cas. Elle dit pour plaisanter qu’elle est venue en premier pour être sûre d’avoir un œil sur nous et nous dénoncer au premier écart de conduite, mais je crois qu’elle est aussi impatiente que nous de revoir tout le monde." Mei tourna à nouveau un regard vers Hanzo et ajouta avec une petite grimace : "excusez-moi, ce n’est peut-être pas la meilleure conversation à tenir devant vous, alors que vous venez d’arriver…  
  
\- Je préfère être au courant de ce genre de détails tout de suite plutôt que de l’apprendre plus tard, rétorqua Hanzo avec un haussement d’épaule. Toutes les organisations ont leurs conflits d’opinion."  
  
Sa réponse sembla légèrement rasséréner Mei, paradoxalement, et Hanzo se surprit lui-même a trouver son sourire rassurant. Il ne durerait pas, si elle venait à découvrir quel genre de conflit d’opinion avait conduit à l’état actuel du Shimada qu’elle connaissait déjà.  
Ils parvenaient à une petite salle bordée de bancs matelassés, et la porte découpée dans le mur opposé s’ouvrit au moment où ils franchirent le seuil. La femme debout derrière se tenait avec une assurance nettement plus prononcée que celle avec laquelle Mei les avait accueillis : plus grande, une main sur la hanche et ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval, elle regardait leur trio avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne traduisait ni étonnement ni appréhension. Hanzo songea que cette femme était probablement d’une espèce difficile à surprendre.  
  
"Jesse McCree et Hanzo Shimada, dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Qui veut passer en premier ?  
  
\- Moi," coupa McCree sans un regard pour Hanzo.  
  
Il traversa la pièce en quelque pas et attira le médecin dans une étreinte aussi brutale que celle qu’il avait donné à Mei, et qu’elle lui rendit avec la même vigueur. De là où il se trouvait, Hanzo pouvait parfaitement voir la manière dont elle laissa s’étendre son sourire le temps d’étreindre McCree, puis comme elle s’empressa de le réduire quand elle s’écarta pour le regarder. Aucun d’eux ne semblait avoir remarquer le trouble qui avait fait tressaillir Hanzo quand le docteur Ziegler s’était adressé à lui par son nom et prénom avant même qu’il n’ait ouvert la bouche pour se présenter, mais lorsqu’il détourna pudiquement le regard, il accrocha celui de Mei posé sur lui, intrigué sous un froncement de sourcil à peine perceptible.  
  
"Attendez ici quelques instants monsieur Shimada," reprit Ziegler en s’écartant pour laisser le passage à son premier patient. Sa voix claire et mélodieuse avait sans doute un effet apaisant sur ses interlocuteurs, en temps normal, mais combiné au regard bleu et perçant dont elle le transperça, elle fit au contraire courir un frisson glacé le long de l’échine de Hanzo. "Je vais vous recevoir le plus rapidement possible."  
  
La porte se referma sur son regard scrutateur, _vrillant_ , et cette fois Hanzo ne douta pas une seconde de ce que savait celle-ci. Peut-être même tenait-elle à ce qu’il sache qu’elle n’ignorait rien, et auquel cas, elle avait réussi.  
Hanzo s’assit sur un des bancs avec un petit soupir qu’il tenta de dissimuler, et Mei le surprit en prenant place à côté de lui.  
  
"Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’il levait les yeux vers elle.  
  
\- Non."  
  
Il préféra ne rien ajouter. Mei n’était pas idiote, malgré l’impression de naïveté bienveillante qu’elle pouvait donner au premier abord ; il n’avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui avait pu lui donner cette impression, et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister.  
  
"Vous devez vous sentir un peu perdu, n’est-ce pas ? Je l’étais moi aussi en arrivant ici – dans une moindre mesure, corrigea-t-elle précipitamment comme si la remarque avait pu être offensante. Mais… Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Hanzo sans prendre le risque de lui donner raison tout de suite.  
  
\- Et bien… Beaucoup d’agents se connaissent entre eux. Presque tous, en fait. Ça ne doit pas être agréable, d’arriver ici comme un étranger.  
  
\- Et en quoi cela était-il aussi votre cas ?  
  
\- Et bien," répéta Mei en réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ce que la conversation se retourne dans sa direction, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux quand elle poursuivit : "c’est une longue histoire, mais disons que j’ai été… isolée de l’organisation pendant longtemps. Tellement, en fait, que je pourrais tout aussi bien être une inconnue.  
  
\- Il n’avait pourtant pas l’air de vous considérer comme une inconnue, remarqua Hanzo avec un mouvement de menton en direction de la porte derrière laquelle McCree avait disparu.  
  
\- Non, c’est certain, soupira Mei – et cette fois, elle détourna les yeux. C’est à moi que les gens semblent étrangers."  
  
Son regard s’égara un court instant, comme si elle cherchait elle-même à comprendre le sens de ce qu’elle venait de dire, et malgré toute sa réserve Hanzo fut tenté un instant de l’encourager à éclaircir ce qu’elle sous-entendait. Mais elle balaya son propre trouble avec un mouvement de la main, et son expression avait perdu son chagrin égaré quand elle tourna vers Hanzo son sourire radieux.  
  
"Mais ça ne durera pas, j’espère bien. On n’est pas beaucoup ici, alors tout le monde fait en sorte de recevoir les nouveaux arrivés comme il faut. On fera en sorte que vous vous intégriez vite."  
  
Hanzo lui rendit une version bien plus prudente et pincée de son sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu à s’intégrer une seule fois dans sa vie – et certainement pas au cours des dix dernières années. Le caractère périlleux de cette tentative lui était parfaitement clair, et en toute honnêteté avec lui-même, il doutait qu’elle aboutisse à une réussite ; mais il pouvait au moins profiter de l’optimisme débordant de Mei, sans pour autant se risquer à le partager.  
  
"Vous ne craignez pas d’être infiltré par des individus opposés à la reconstitution d’Overwatch ? demanda-t-il pour réorienter le sujet.  
  
\- C’est un risque que nous prenons en considération, répondit Mei sans se démonter le moins du monde. Heureusement pour nous, si l’on peut dire, Overwatch a été sujet à des sabotages internes par le passé ; notre IA a été configuré pour nous alerter en cas de doute sur l’intégrité d’un agent.  
  
\- Ça n’a pas empêché l’organisation de tomber pour ces raisons-là, précisément, remarqua-t-il impitoyablement.  
  
\- La menace n’était pas du même calibre, grimaça Mei.  
  
\- Et la situation était déjà trop gangrénée pour que nous puissions arranger les choses," compléta une voix masculine derrière Hanzo.  
  
Dans la nuit qui avait enveloppé le château d’Hanamura et dans le chagrin et les certitudes qui avaient émoussé sa vigilance, à peine un mois plus tôt, Hanzo avait été incapable de reconnaître la voix de son frère. Mais à la seconde où elle lui parvint cette fois, à travers la tessiture robotique et la sérénité inhabituelle qui altérait le douloureux souvenir qu’il en avait gardé, il la reconnu avec un mélange d’excitation et de méfiance.  
Alors qu’il se tournait pour faire face à ce qu’était devenu son cadet, il fut saisi par le sentiment d’étrangeté qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis leurs retrouvailles mais qui, à ce moment-là, bondit en intensité comme son cœur dans sa gorge ; Genji était appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte de la salle d’attente, un sweat-shirt blanc affublé du sigle coloré des Jeux d’Eté sur le dos et ce qui ressemblait à un bas de pyjama bleu pâle agrémenté d’un imprimé de petit cactus ronds en guise de pantalon. Le genre de tenu que Hanzo lui aurait sèchement recommandé de troquer pour quelque chose qui faisait au moins semblant d’être correct, une ou deux décennies plus tôt, mais qui pour l’instant ne détournait que peu son attention de ce que l’armure de Genji lui avait dissimulé lors de leur dernière entrevue : bien que ses mains soient profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, Hanzo distinguait à la limite des manches une fine ligne de poignets dépareillés qui lui firent l’effet de deux doigts accusateurs pointés dans sa direction. La surface de l’un reflétait faiblement la lumière pâle des néons, d’une texture artificielle et brunâtre, et la peau de l’autre était striée d’une longue cicatrice blanchâtre – sans doute pas la pire que son frère devait porter. Au-dessus du col dont la capuche limitait l’échancrure, son cou ne laissait que peu de place à la chair et de gros câbles encerclaient sa gorge visiblement reconstituée dans une matière souple et sombre. Il avait eu l’indulgence de conserver le bas de son masque de métal, abaissé au niveau de ses yeux (Hanzo n’était pas vraiment certain qu’il eut encore _quelque chose_ dessous), mais s’était débarrassé du reste de son casque et ses cheveux, abondant et épais mais zébrés de mèches grises ( _les Shimada ont les cheveux qui blanchissent de bonne heure_ ), lui surmontaient le crâne comme des broussailles indisciplinées. Et il souriait. Hanzo en était certain malgré le masque, aux petites rides qui lui étaient inconnues sur le visage de Genji mais qui lui étaient pourtant si familière pour les avoir parfois (rarement) aperçues aux coins des yeux de leur père – Genji lui souriait.  
  
"Tu es méconnaissable," dit-il avec dans la voix le même sourire qui plissait ses yeux.  
  
Hanzo trouva la remarque assez incongrue venant de sa part, bien que justifiée. Il passa la main sur sa nuque rasée, retenant le rictus nerveux qui menaçait de soulever le coin de ses lèvres.  
  
"Ce n'était pas pour suivre ton exemple.  
  
\- Tu n'y serais pas parvenu de toute façon," rétorqua Genji avec légèreté, et Hanzo sentit quelque chose se contracter dans son ventre en reconnaissant ce ton amusé et indéniablement insolent - qui s'évanouit comme un mirage quand il demanda d'une voix blanche et ferme : "pourquoi es-tu là ?"  
  
Hanzo ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux, alors même que tous les muscles de son visage et de son cou se tendaient comme pour l'y inciter. Il se rappela vaguement la présence de Mei à côté de lui, et devina qu'elle devait passer un très mauvais moment - et pendant une seconde révoltante, une seconde après laquelle il se méprisa intensément, il en voulut à Genji de lui imposer ce malaise. Il lui en voulut comme il avait pu lui en vouloir pour des tas de raisons aussi mauvaises les unes que les autres, et l'ombre de l'adolescent envieux et puéril qu'il avait toujours été et qu'il avait cru brûler avec la source de ses coups de sang ridicules ressurgit dans le fond de son esprit comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.  
  
"Je suis venu choisir mon camp."  
  
Sa voix ferme raisonna avec toute l'autorité et l'assurance qui semblaient si creuses à ses propres oreilles désormais. Il s'attendit à ce que Genji éclate de rire, où qu'au moins passe l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. Hanzo aurait pu le repérer à ses yeux seuls - mais il n'y eut rien à repérer. Genji le regardait de son œil le plus neutre, un visage que si peu d'expression colorait qu'un instant Hanzo n’y vit rien d'autre que les cicatrices qui marbraient sa peau.  
  
"Tu es content ? demanda-t-il brutalement, plus pour rompre le silence pesant et indéchiffrable que pour s'assurer d’une quelconque victoire pour Genji.  
  
\- Je le suis, répondit-il paisiblement. Ça me rassure de te savoir enfin capable de prendre une décision."  
  
Hanzo ouvrit la bouche avant même de savoir ce qu'il aurait pu rétorquer à une aussi franche provocation, quand le chuintement de la porte dans son dos lui coupa la parole.  
  
*  
  
"Ce n'était pas trop difficile ?"  
  
Jesse chercha le regard d'Angela, pour l'instant rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses doigts cliquetaient sur le clavier au rythme des réponses aux question bien moins vagues qu'elle lui avait posé jusqu'alors, et ils s'immobilisèrent à son silence interrogatif.  
  
"De faire la route avec lui, précisa-t-elle en lui accordant un bref regard de ses yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas trop difficile ?  
  
\- Ça va être consigné dans mon dossier médical ?  
  
\- Non, je demande à titre de curiosité personnelle.  
  
\- C'était... pas simple."  
  
Angéla le vrilla du regard, sans expression particulière mais avec une sévérité qui laissait deviner sa déception.  
  
" _Pas simple_ , répéta-t-elle avec circonspection. C'est tout ?  
  
\- Tu voudrais m'entendre dire que ça me démangeait de le liquider, peut-être ?  
  
\- Par exemple," hasarda-t-elle d'un ton chantant en haussant délicatement des épaules.  
  
Jesse se recula contre le dossier de la chaise pour l'observer avec un peu plus de précaution. L'âge avait eu peu de prise sur le docteur Ziegler, et pour autant qu'il puisse en dire, il semblait même l'avoir entraînée en sens contraire ; bien que quelques rides discrètes aient creusé leurs minces lignes de-ci de-là sur son visage du reste admirablement lisse, Jesse ne retrouvait pas la sévérité et le cynisme las qui avaient vieilli ses traits prématurément, durant ses derniers mois comme médecin en chef d'Overwatch. À regret, il réalisa que c'était ce dernier profil, celui d'une femme éreintée et vidée de ses idéaux, qui lui était resté en mémoire pendant sept ans - au point d'en effacer parfaitement celui de la jeune interne optimiste et énergique qui l'avait honoré de ses premières sutures dignes de ce nom. Et avec soulagement, il constata que c'était bien par la même personne, plus sage et plus réaliste, polie par les désillusions mais assez rodée pour ne plus les prendre pour des fatalités, qu’il se trouvait aujourd’hui matraqué de questions.  
  
"Ça m'est arrivé d'y penser, reprit Jesse en levant les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Même si j'avais promis de pas le faire... J'ai considéré la chose une fois ou deux.  
  
\- C’est ta parole qui t’a retenu ?  
  
\- Pas vraiment." Il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et fit légèrement osciller le siège sur lui-même. " J'y pensais tant que je l'avais pas sous les yeux. Il m’agaçait encore plus quand il était pas là ; dés que je me retrouvais seul, je ressassais ses manières et ses petites piques et c’est là que j’avais le plus envie de le descendre."  
  
Angéla souffla un petit rire approbateur. Sans doute que des dizaines d'exemples semblables lui venaient en mémoire.  
  
"Mais une fois que je me retrouve face à lui, poursuivit Jesse en baissant les yeux pour promener un regard distrait sur les doigts agiles d’Angela qui cliquetaient contre le clavier, je me sens... Triste. C'est un sale type, mais un sale type tellement malheureux – ça se sent. Ça se _flaire_. Il empeste la tristesse et ça me fait pitié."  
  
Les doigts d’Angela s’immobilisèrent brièvement, mais quand Jesse releva les yeux, elle se redressait et lui indiquait la table d’examen sans le regarder. Il se leva à son tour et alla s’assoir docilement sur la banquette bleue, déboutonnant sa chemise sans qu’elle n’ait à le lui demander. Certains reflexes avaient la peau dure.  
  
"Tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il sur le ton qu’il utilisait autrefois pour la taquiner, et il entendit à quel point cette voix-là avait mal vieilli.  
  
\- Non. Je te trouve bien miséricordieux, voilà tout.  
  
\- La miséricorde a rien à voir là-dedans. C’est pas mes affaires – ça l’a jamais été." L’embout froid d’un stéthoscope appuya entre ses omoplates et il frémit légèrement, puis s’empressa de reprendre pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser davantage : "mais je l’ai pas guidé jusqu’ici sans avoir une petite idée derrière la tête, si tu veux tout savoir. Y a dans cette base une personne beaucoup plus qualifié que moi pour décider s’il mérite de la miséricorde, vrai ?  
  
\- Vrai. Mais il s’est déjà décidé. Tousse."  
  
Même en s’y étant préparé, Jesse sentit son estomac faire une petite pirouette jusque dans sa poitrine. Son toussotement fut empreint d’une grande sincérité.  
  
"Tu fumes toujours ?  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Les mêmes cigares ?  
  
\- Pour qui tu me prends ?  
  
\- Combien par jour ?  
  
\- Quatre. Il est arrivé quand ?  
  
\- Et l’alcool ?  
  
\- Angéla…  
  
\- Il est arrivé il y a deux semaines. L’alcool ?"  
  
Deux semaines. Il n’avait pas perdu de temps – c’était à peu près la quantité de jours qu’il avait fallu à Jesse pour se décider à suivre son exemple.  
  
"J’essaie d’être raisonnable, finit-il par répondre avec un rictus qui modelait très bien l’amertume dans sa voix.  


 

\- Ça ne t’a jamais beaucoup réussi", remarqua Angéla en le contournant pour se placer face à lui. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer, profitant qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour lui aplatir la langue avec une spatule sortie de nulle part qui transforma sa réponse en une bouillie de sons inarticulés. "Enfin, ta survie loin de tout suivi médical n’est sans doute pas uniquement due à la chance, alors je vais te croire un petit peu, poursuivit-elle en éclairant ses amygdales sous le fuseau d’une petite lampe de poche. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?"

  
La question, posée de but en blanc, le surprit tant qu’un instant Jesse fut reconnaissant de ne pas être en mesure de répondre. Mais la spatule en bois eut tôt fait de déserter sa bouche pour finir dans la petite corbeille au pied de la table d’examen, et il n’eut d’autres choix que de répondre le plus sincèrement du monde :  
  
"J’en sais rien.  
  
\- C’est Genji qui t’a convaincu ?  
  
\- Non, pas du tout." Il haussa les épaules et ajouta avec un rire sans joie : "à bien y réfléchir, je crois bien que c’est l’autre Shimada qui m’a décidé.  
  
\- En quoi ? interrogea Angéla en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un léger pli entre ses sourcils.  
  
\- Eh bien, si un tel salopard pense pouvoir trouver la paix de l’âme ou je ne sais quelle connerie en servant votre cause…"  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant un instant avec quoi la finir, pour enfin abandonner en soupirant. Il décocha un petit sourire en coin à Angéla, mais ses épaules s’étaient affaissées et le trahissaient plus que n’importe quoi d’autre.  
  
"J’avais rien de mieux à faire, voilà.  
  
\- Ça, je n’en doute pas, répliqua Angéla en lui retournant son sourire.  
  
\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprit Jesse en plissant exagérément les paupières. Ta science ferait pas mieux d’aller servir des causes plus nobles ?  
  
\- Je crois aux secondes chances," répondit-elle d’un ton mélodieux en se détournant vers son bureau pour signifier que le sujet, aussi bien que l’examen, étaient clos.  
  
Elle le laissa se rhabiller en ajoutant quelques notes à son dossier, penchée en angle droit au-dessus de son clavier comme Jesse l’avait vu faire tant de fois à l’époque où elle n’avait pas le temps de seulement s’assoir pour écrire convenablement, et une fois qu’il se fut campé face à elle, elle leva la tête et lui adressa son sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus sincère.  
  
"Je suis heureuse de t’avoir parmi nous, Jesse.  
  
\- Le plaisir est partagé, madame, dit-il le plus honnêtement du monde.  
  
\- J’espère qu’il le restera."  
  
Elle reporta son attention sur l’écran, son sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres, et Jesse la contempla un court instant avant de finalement se détourner et se diriger vers la porte. La Mercy qui avait quitté Overwatch quelques années plus tôt n’aurait jamais cru aux secondes chances – et celle d’aujourd’hui avait encore quelques difficultés à les généraliser, du moins jusqu’aux crimes fratricides, quoi qu’elle en dise. Mais le temps adoucissait les rancœurs, pensa Jesse sans savoir s’il s’agissait fondamentalement d’une bonne chose, toutes sortes de rancœurs, même les plus amères. Et comme pour confirmer ces réflexions, la première chose sur laquelle son regard s’arrêta quand la porte coulissa sur la salle d’attente fut Genji, la tenue vestimentaire aussi nonchalante que la posture, qui leva vers lui un regard dépourvu de la moindre surprise. Jesse en resta stupéfait une seconde, avant de se ruer droit sur lui pour le saisir par le col de son sweatshirt et gronder à quelques centimètres de son visage à demi-masqué :  
  
"Où est mon chapeau, espèce de sale petite fouine perfide ?"  
  
Au bout de son bras, Genji était aussi souple qu’un jonc, son corps n’ayant même pas trahi un tressaillement au moment où la poigne de Jesse l’avait tiré dans sa direction. Les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches, il promena sur le visage de Jesse un regard parfaitement serein.  
  
"Je l’ai donné.  
  
\- _Donné_ ?! s’étrangla Jesse. Mais à _qui_ ?  
  
\- A mon maître."  
  
La perplexité que lui provoqua cette réponse pour le moins inattendue se composait d’un éventail d’émotions tellement large que Jesse en resta sans voix. Elle lui revenait dans la gorge et il n’avait strictement aucune idée de la forme qu’elle allait prendre dans sa bouche quand une voix agrémentée d’une fine pointe de panique s’éleva dans son dos :  
   
"J-Jesse ? Vous vous connaissez ?"  
  
Jesse se retourna légèrement, et le visage un peu pâlot de Mei où l’affolement se disputait avec l’incompréhension le submergea d’une vague de culpabilité tout à fait désagréable. Du coin de l’œil, il distingua un sentiment comiquement semblable sur le visage de Hanzo (celui-ci ne lui inspira pas la moindre culpabilité, en revanche), et il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur le col de Genji, qui répondit avant qu’il ne se risque à balbutier une excuse boiteuse :  
  
"Nous nous connaissons, ne vous en faites pas Mei-Ling."  
  
Il sorti une main balafrée de sa poche pour tapoter son épaule en signe de trêve, et Jesse acheva de lâcher son col non sans une certaine réticence. Les traits de Mei se détendirent, mais pas ceux de Hanzo qui se leva brusquement pour les dévisager tour à tour.  
  
"Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?  
  
\- C’est vrai, Jesse, qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? répéta Genji avec un étonnement de toute bonne foi, mais dans lequel s’entendait très bien son amusement.  
  
\- Ça signifie que j’ai pas fait justice moi-même, pour une fois, et que y en a un qui ferait mieux de me remercier pour ça," cracha-t-il à Hanzo en lui octroyant à peine plus qu’un coup d’œil écœuré. "Et _toi_ , reprit-il à l’adresse de Genji…  
  
\- Genji va te montrer ta chambre, coupa allégrement Angéla depuis l’entrée de son cabinet. Vous disposerez de tout le temps nécessaire pour vous raconter vos petites histoires quand cela ne retardera pas les procédures d’arrivée. Monsieur Shimada, c’est à votre tour."  
  
Jesse n’eut pas le temps de voir la réaction du _monsieur Shimada_ en question ni de s’apitoyer sur le sort de Mei dont l’incompréhension allait sans nul doute crescendo, car Genji le saisit par la manche et l’entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs de la base.  
Il tenta de ne pas le fixer, sans succès ; le magnétisme de son profil était d’une toute autre sorte que celui qu’avait exercé celui d’Angéla sur lui, et pas seulement parce qu’il était à demi dissimulé par le bas de son masque. Qu’Angéla lui apparaisse paisible et grandie de son départ de l’originel Overwatch coulait de source, mais la tranquillité sur le visage de Genji ne se lisait pas aussi aisément. Ses traits, sous les cicatrices moins foncées et inflammées que dans ses souvenirs, avaient quelque chose de trop détendu, de trop _naturel_ , quand Jesse ne les avait jamais connus autrement qu’artificiellement inexpressif et raidit par cette tension interne qui ne le quittait jamais. Il suivit du regard la longue estafilade qui courait le long de sa joue et s’estompait sur le haut de sa pommette, pour reprendre sa course sur son front, emportant un morceau de sourcil là où elle réapparaissait et traçant une ligne brune jusque dans son cuir chevelu, masquée de mèches grisonnantes. Jesse n’en cru pas ses yeux. Des mèches _grisonnantes.._.  
  
"Je pensais que tu serais plus timide que ça, nota Genji et le faisant légèrement sursauter. Tu veux que je retire mon masque ?"  
  
La question était posée avec la plus grande neutralité, mais Jesse ne pu s’empêcher de la percevoir autrement que comme une plaisanterie peu inspirée. Il dégagea sèchement sa manche de la poigne de Genji, qui ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, et s’abstint de répondre.  
  
"Excuse-moi, reprit Genji l’instant suivant, si je te semble prendre la situation à la légère. Je suis sincèrement reconnaissant que tu sois venu."  
  
Jesse pinça les lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Il ne les écarta que le temps de coincer un cigare entre ses dents et l’alluma sans rien dire, comme maigre justification de son silence.  
Des excuses et l’expression sincère de ses sentiments. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui semblait le plus incongru dans la bouche de Genji. Ce dernier eut au moins la délicatesse de respecter son silence durant les longues minutes que durèrent leur chemin jusqu’à ce que Jesse reconnu immédiatement comme les quartiers des officiers généraux.  
  
"Ce n’est pas la place qui manque, alors Winston n’a pas jugé utile de se priver de confort, expliqua Genji qui n’avait visiblement aucun mal à deviner le cours de ses pensées. Tu as une préférence pour une chambre en particulier ?  
  
\- Je veux la vue sur la mer.  
  
\- Elles ont toutes la vue sur la mer.  
  
\- Peu importe, alors."  
  
Genji se dirigea vers la première porte à l’entrée du couloir, et Jesse le suivi en se demandant s’il était aussi impatient que lui à mettre un terme à cette visite pénible. Il s’écarta pour le laisser configurer le code de la porte, et Jesse se demanda s’il réalisait le comique cruel de la situation, s’il se rappelait une scène presque semblable où les rôles été échangés et les tensions moins palpables, neuf ans plus tôt. Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, la lumière dorée de cette interminable fin d’après-midi l’éblouit légèrement, achevant de le submerger de nostalgie. Elle perçait entre les nuages qui s’étaient finalement décidés à retenir leur pluie et se déversait par la baie vitrée en donnant à la chambre, pourtant relativement impersonnelle dans toute sa fonctionnalité et son confort, des teintes et des contrastes gris et ocres de tableau mélancolique.  
  
"Tu mangeras avec nous, ce soir ?"  
  
Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se demanda si certains de ses supérieurs avaient déjà séjourné ici, avaient dormi dans ce lit et contemplé des couchers de soleil depuis le balcon. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, ses pensées eurent l’indulgence de ne formuler aucun nom précis.  
  
"Non, pas ce soir." Il se débarrassa de son serape et le laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche tout en se dirigeant vers la vitre, qu’il ouvrit sans un regard en arrière. "Transmet mes salutations à tout le monde.  
  
\- Je le ferais."  
  
Le bruissement doux des vagues lui parvenait même à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la falaise en contre-bas. Il songea que les orages devaient offrir d’époustouflants spectacles depuis cette humble terrasse. Il s’accouda à la rambarde et souffla la fumée de son cigare vers le ciel, la regarda filtrer la lumière orange dans ses volutes troubles et il se décida enfin à se retourner vers l’entrée – pour constater que Genji était parti. Sans un bruit et sans un mot, il avait refermé la porte et s’était éclipsé.  
Enfin quelque chose qui n’avait pas changé.  
  
   
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Découpée dans le crépuscule qui s’assombrissait derrière les vitres du poste d’observation, la silhouette rassemblée de Winston lui évoquait à elle seule une foule de souvenirs. Le gorille avait toujours exercé cette fascination sur Genji, le stupéfiant par sa finesse et sa dextérité quand sa carrure n’inspirait, à première vue, rien d’autre que de la puissance brute.  
Il leva la main pour frapper contre le cadran de la porte pour se signaler, mais l'animal se tourna dans sa direction avant même que ses phalanges ne touchent la cloison.  
  
"Tu as fait vite, lui sourit Winston en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Je ne pensais pas que tu recevrais le message avant demain matin.  
  
\- Je suis un couche-tard." Il avança jusqu'au bureau et s'assit sur la chaise que Winston avait probablement disposé là à seule fin de recevoir des invités, lui-même étant assez peu à même de tenir sur autre chose que le pneu qui lui servait de siège. "Et je n'aurais pas pu dormir sans connaître les détails.  
  
\- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Nous partons demain soir."  
  
Genji haussa un sourcil, étonné d'une telle rapidité après des jours de stagnation stérile à Gibraltar.  
  
"La mission était prévue de longue date, expliqua Winston en se détournant vers ses écrans. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de t'y attitrer avant ce soir."  
  
Il tapa rapidement sur le clavier et une photographie, visiblement capturée par la lentille d'un drone à en juger par l'angle vertigineux, s'afficha sur tous les écrans à la fois. La qualité de l'appareil qui l'avait capturé était évidente, à en juger par l'absence quasi-totale de grain et en considérant qu'il avait servi à immortaliser en pleine action l'omniaque le plus monumental de la planète ; sa silhouette allongée et dépourvue de section évoquait plus une monstrueuse créature marine qu'un robot, flottant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol et ses flancs hérissés de centaines de pales longues et arrondies comme des nageoires. L'extrémité la plus allongée de son corps, sur l'image, fouettait les galets d'une plage déserte et projetait une pluie de pierrailles sur ce qui ressemblait à de petits avions étrangement trapus, tandis qu'à l'autre bout, un orifice s'ouvrait tout rond sur des rangées de protubérances recourbées, alignées comme dans la gueule d'une lamproie.  
  
"C'est la première fois que je vois une image aussi nette," dit Genji sans dissimuler son saisissement, autant pour la qualité du cliché que pour le monstre qui figurait dessus. "Elle a été prise par l'armée ?  
  
\- Précisément. Elle remonte à son apparition la plus récente, le vingt-huit septembre dernier. Les écarts entre les attaques s'allongent, mais les batailles aussi ; il faut des heures de lutte pour le contraindre à battre en retraite, et les dégâts se constatent sur des zones toujours plus étendues." Winston se recula des écrans, les regardant tour à tour comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. "Sa prochaine attaque est pour la semaine à venir, selon les estimations de l'armée, et Overwatch y est convié."  
  
Genji ne manqua pas de noter l'inflexion de ton à peine perceptible dans la voix de Winston quand il prononça _Overwatch_ , la précaution quasi-cérémonieuse avec laquelle il l'articulait.  
  
"Le problème n'est pas de le vaincre, ça, la Corée du Sud y parvient très bien toute seule depuis des décennies. Le but est de mettre définitivement un terme à ses attaques en l'empêchant une bonne fois pour toute de rejoindre la mer."  
  
Genji hocha la tête en silence. Il connaissait dans ses grandes lignes la lutte cyclique opposant la Corée du Sud à cet omniaque titanesque, qui fuyait dans les profondeurs marines à chaque fin de bataille pour se reconstruire et renouveler les offensives de manière toujours plus tenace.  
  
"Mettre un terme à un conflit engageant tout un pays depuis des décennies, résuma Genji presque rêveusement, c'est une lourde responsabilité pour une première mission.  
  
\- Ce serait une lourde responsabilité même si c'était la centième, relativisa Winston avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Cette mission lancera le nouvel âge d'Overwatch, ou nous précipitera par le fond."  
  
Beaucoup moins de précautions dans la prononciation de l'organisation cette fois, nota Genji.  
  
"Pourquoi accepter, alors ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
\- La Corée du Sud a été la plus fidèle alliée de l'organisation. Elle nous a soutenu jusqu'à la toute fin, et elle est la première à nous contacter aujourd'hui," soupira Winston, son regard se faisant à nouveau vague. "Je ne souhaite pas répéter les erreurs passées en nous comportant comme des justiciers tout-puissants qui interviennent dans des conflits où personne ne veut de notre aide. Nous devons agir en respectant les États qui ont besoin de nous."  
  
Il reporta les yeux sur les images de la plage dévastée, et des reliefs de ruines qui dessinaient des silhouettes sinistres à l'horizon.  
  
"Ce pays nous appelle à l'aide. Il croit en nous, et il nous permet de faire nos preuves pour que d'autres, plus tard, nous remette leur confiance aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas remettre cet appel à plus tard."  
  
Genji se contenta de garder l'œil sur l'un des écrans, où le monstre qui parvenait presque à prendre un aspect organique ouvrait une gueule pleine de dents. Le pari était risqué - pour ne pas dire suicidaire. Aussi suicidaire que de tenter une réorganisation d'Overwatch, à bien y réfléchir.  
Il hocha la tête. Dans les faits, avec ou sans l'accord de la Corée du Sud, ils restaient un ramassis de mercenaires tant qu’ils n’avaient pas l'aval des Nations Unis de toute façon. Alors quitte à agir, autant prendre des risques à la démesure de leur entreprise.  
  
"Quel est le plan ? demanda Genji en s'adossant à son siège.  
  
\- Nous allons ériger une barrière sur environs six kilomètres de côtes, reprit Winston sans hésitation, laissant deviner son enthousiasme à détailler le projet. Une barrière temporaire mais infranchissable dans les deux sens - tu as déjà croisé Satya Vaswani ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
\- J'ai même eu le privilège d'avoir droit à un salut de sa part, il y a deux ou trois jours," grinça Genji avec un petit reniflement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait conduit cette femme d'une froideur tout à fait déplaisante sous le toit d'Overwatch, mais son dédain évident pour tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait pas manqué de marquer sa mémoire. "Elle est maçon ?  
  
\- Architecte. Anciennement employée de la corporation Vishkar, et la personne la plus talentueuse à ce jour dans le domaine de la manipulation de lumière solide.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, alors ?"  
  
Il ne saisit la portée quelque peu blessante de la question qu'une fois qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres, mais Winston ne sembla pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde.  
  
"Tu poseras la question à mademoiselle Vaswani si tu tiens à avoir une réponse, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rire qui laissait entendre tout l'espoir qu'il plaçait dans cette éventualité. Toujours est-il qu'elle a mis ses talents à notre service, et que l'occasion se présente pour en profiter." Il décrocha enfin les yeux de ses écrans pour les tourner vers Genji, et ajouta avec un sourire en coin : "ainsi que les tiens, ceux de ton ami omniaque, et ceux de ton frère."  
  
Genji n'aurait pas su dire lequel d'eux trois lui semblait dénoter le plus dans une mission de cette envergure, et Winston dut le lire aisément à son expression car il ne se fit pas prier pour expliquer :  
  
"Tekhartha Zenyatta a été explicitement demandé par une partie du gouvernement coréen pour tenter de communiquer avec le Gwishin - une fois neutralisé, cela s'entend. Ils n'ont plus vraiment l'intention de négocier une trêve pacifique, mais les raisons qui poussent ce monstre à les attaquer avec autant d'acharnement est un secret que quelques-uns aimeraient voir percé à jour.  
  
\- Ils ne sont jamais entré en contact avec lui ? hasarda Genji. En dix ans ?  
  
\- Disons plutôt qu'ils n'ont jamais obtenu de réponse."  
  
Cette dernière information donna à l'ensemble une dimension un peu plus terrifiante ; qu'une créature suffisamment intelligente pour s'adapter depuis dix ans à de batailles répétées se montre aussi obstinément silencieuse avait quelque chose de plus révoltant que si elle avait clairement exprimé son animosité.  
  
"Tant qu'à toi et ton frère, reprit Winston avec un sourire matois. C'est une autre histoire."  
  
Il balaya à nouveau l'écran de son index, et Genji commença à le soupçonner de prendre goût à la mise en scène. Sur l'écran s'affichait le profil d'une femme en costume bleu foncé, aux épais cheveux gris tombant en lourde boucles sur ses épaules, et au regard si sévère, si pénétrant dans ce visage marqué par l'âge que Genji n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître malgré les décennies qui s'était écoulées depuis la dernière occasion qu'il ait eu de les voir.  
  
"Madame la première ministre.  
  
\- Plus maintenant – plus depuis dix ans, en fait. Elle est capitaine aujourd’hui, commandant de l’unité MEKA, et c’est elle qui a exigé que vous participiez à la mission." Winston lui coula un coup d’œil circonspect, le genre qui attendait une bonne explication. "Je suppose qu’elle n’a pas appris vos noms hier ?  
  
\- Madame Myung a été la plus grosse épine dans le pied de mon père quand il s’agissait de commercer en Corée du Sud, pendant son temps au gouvernement du moins," expliqua Genji sans rechigner et aussi neutrement que possible, mais un petit sourire nostalgique tirait néanmoins le coin de ses lèvres. "Je ne la connais pas personnellement – je me rappelle d’elle parce que tout le clan rêvait de la tuer à mains nues. Mais je ne suis pas surpris qu’elle ait demandé des preuves de loyauté, si elle a entendu parler de Hanzo et moi.  
  
\- C’est aussi l’impression que j’ai eue. C’est un test à de très nombreux niveaux…  
  
\- Et s’en est un que beaucoup de gouvernement te feront passer, si la présence de Hanzo s’ébruite aussi facilement. C’est un criminel.  
  
\- Serais-tu en train de me reprocher d’avoir accepté la candidature de ton frère que tu as _toi-même_ dirigé dans nos rangs ? demanda Winston avec un froncement au-dessus de son nez, mais dont le ton n’était pas départi d’une certaine incrédulité amusée.  
  
\- Je tiens seulement à ce que tu ne l’oublies pas. Les craintes de Myung sont légitimes, compte-tenu de son pedigree.  
  
\- Au même titre que le tien, rappela le gorille sans hausser le ton. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais parfaitement de qui je dispose sous mes ordres." Il émit un reniflement qui découvrit un instant le haut d’une canine, et ajouta : "et je ne les quitte pas des yeux."  
  
*  
  
Busan resplendissait de seconde en seconde à mesure que l’ascenseur les élevait au-dessus des buildings, les mettant à hauteurs des surfaces qui réfléchissaient le mieux les rayons éclatant d’un soleil bien trop torride pour un mois de novembre et qui faisait briller la ville comme une boite à bijoux. Hanzo en éprouva une répulsion d’autant plus accentuée pour la citée qui, pour lui et les siens, avait rimé avec le concept même de l’interdit le plus absolu pendant un quart de siècle, et ce en raison d’une seule femme - qui avait en plus l’indécence absolue de se tenir dans la même cabine que lui.  
  
"Il ne s’agit que d’une annexe, en réalité," poursuivait cette même personne à l’adresse du gorille parlant qui leur servait de chaperon. Le commandant Myung s’était largement abstint de lui adresser plus d’un seul regard depuis leur réception à l’aéroport, l’empêchant soigneusement de distinguer ne serait-ce qu’un seul indice sur l’opinion qu’elle se faisait de sa présence dans la ville qu’elle avait tant veillé à lui interdire – et avec succès. "La base officielle de Busan est à six kilomètres de la côte, mais nous y tenons le moins de conférences possibles. Bien que nous valorisions la transparence sur les activités de l’unité MEKA, nous estimons que nos soldats méritent autant d’intimité que possible."  
  
Hanzo retint jusqu’à son haussement de sourcil. De _l’intimité_ , bien sûr, et aucun lien avec l’espèce de mise en scène pleine de minutie avec laquelle la Corée du Sud exposait ses quatre petits prodiges, en veillant à laisser entrevoir uniquement ce qu’elle jugeait bon de laisser savoir au reste du monde. Aucun lien avec un secret-défense reluisant de paillettes. Tout comme Busan qui miroitait de plus belle à mesure que l’ascenseur les en éloignait, la comédie que jouait ce pays éblouissait d’autant plus pour peu que l’on s’en tienne le plus loin possible.  
  
"Nous avons une demi-heure, poursuivit Myung alors que l’ascenseur marquait discrètement son arrêt. Mes soldats ont un emploi du temps chargé."  
  
Hanzo se faisait une idée assez circonspecte des activités qui devaient remplir les emplois du temps de cet escadron un peu trop connu pour être honnête, mais à nouveau, il garda ses commentaires pour lui-même et se contenta de suivre docilement le mouvement. Les portes s’ouvrirent sur une passerelle, volontairement vertigineuse sans doute, qui passait à plusieurs dizaines de mètre au-dessus de l’étage le plus proche et qui ronronnait d’une activité de ruche. En se penchant légèrement par-dessus la rambarde, Hanzo distingua un quadrillage de bureaux déployé autour d’écrans larges comme des cloisons et d’appareils de simulation semblable à des cabines circulaires.  
  
"C’est à l’étage inférieur que vous nous ferez la démonstration de vos talents, madame Vaswani," informa Myung.  
  
En relevant la tête, Hanzo remarqua que l’architecte qui marchait devant lui avait toujours la sienne penchée en contre-bas, son profil aussi indéchiffrable qu’une feuille vierge mais ses yeux sautant d’un point à l’autre de l’espace comme si elle enregistrait la disposition de chaque élément qui le composait. Elle sembla n’avoir entendu leur guide que quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle releva enfin la tête à son tour pour répondre d’un hochement de tête distrait. Un murmure à peine perceptible s’éleva derrière eux, et si Vaswani n’y accorda aucune attention, Hanzo ne s’abstint pas de jeter un regard désapprobateur aux deux agents qui fermaient la marche en échangeant des messes basses ; ni Genji, enveloppé de la tête aux pieds par son armure qui le confondait avec un omniaque, ni son espèce de gourou flottant qu’il traitait avec une espèce d’adoration dégoulinante (omniaque au-delà des apparences, celui là) ne relevèrent son coup d’œil, trop occupés à s’entretenir à voix basse avec une impolitesse qui ne sembla perturber personne d’autre que Hanzo.  
Le groupe franchit l’imposante porte à battants qui fermait la passerelle au moment où il se détournait de leur pathétique petit couple, et son attention fut immédiatement redirigée sur les personnes qui l’occupait. La table ovale qui mangeait quasiment tout l’espace ne faisait qu’accentuer le nombre négligeable et la fragilité des cinq pilotes à peine adultes qui en occupaient les sièges, leurs uniformes colorés les démarquant de la demi-douzaine de gratte-papiers en blouse également présents. Hanzo leur trouva une nonchalance plus particulière à des enfants-stars qu’à des jeunes soldats, et même l’entrée de Winston et de sa qualité de gorille savant n’ébranla que peu leur flegme entrainé. Il les dévisagea tour à tour à la dérobée, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille qui placardait presque tous les panneaux publicitaires de la ville, celle-ci le soutint sans ciller jusqu’à ce que les présentations de Myung ne leur fassent détourner les yeux en même temps. Hanzo fut incapable de retenir un seul des sobriquets ridicules par lesquels leur commandant les désigna, et se promit de les réviser au plus tôt pour ne pas être pris de court pendant la bataille pour une raison aussi bête.  
  
"Selon les plus récentes estimations, la prochaine attaque du Gwishin Colossal, est prévue à seize kilomètres à l’est de la péninsule de Yeongdo-gu," commença Myung une fois tout le monde assis autour de la table ovale. Un projecteur holographique diffusa au centre de celle-ci la carte topographique de la ville, aux abords de laquelle un point lumineux indiquait la zone d’émergence présumée. "Lorsque l’offensive sera confirmée, vous serez réparti en deux groupes, poursuivit-elle. L’unité MEKA ainsi que Genji Shimada seront chargés de la confrontation directe avec le Gwishin ; les autres agents d’Overwatch seront dirigé sur l’île d’Oryukdo pour la mise en place du générateur de lumière solide."  
  
L’hologramme modélisa un zoom sur une petite île, dangereusement proche de la côte, à la limite de deux avancées terrestres qui formaient un petit golfe au col étroit. En s’avançant un peu, Hanzo déchiffra les noms de Yeongdo-gu et de Nam-gu sur chacun des côtés qui le délimitait.  
  
"Le but sera de le faire progresser dans la baie de Suyeong, puis d’élever la barrière depuis la péninsule de Yeongdo-gu jusqu’à celle de Nam-gu au moment où il tentera une retraite, expliqua Myung, au moment où une ligne bleue sur la carte venait illustrer son propos. Toute l’opération reposera sur la synchronisation entre les opérations des deux groupes, pour que le Gwishin ne tente pas de fuir avant que le générateur ne soit prêt à être mis en marche.  
  
\- Vous craignez de le faire ployer trop rapidement ?" intervint Hanzo sans parvenir à complètement retenir un accent sceptique.  
  
Myung lui accorda le genre de regard qu’elle aurait tout aussi bien pu adresser à un corniaud édenté venu aboyer à ses pieds. Du coin de l’œil, Hanzo nota qu’à son œillade méprisante s’ajoutait les cinq de ses soldats, mais il s’appliqua à ne pas détourner le regard jusqu’à ce que le commandant ne réplique froidement :  
  
"La rapidité de l’opération ne pourra être jugée qu’en corrélation avec celle incombant à madame Vaswani – et je ne doute aucunement de sa promptitude.  
  
\- Pourquoi ne pas déjà anticiper l’instalation du générateur sur Oryukdo ?" intervint cette dernière. Hanzo n’aurait su dire si elle feignait d’ignorer que sa prise de parole venait rompre la tension entre Myung et lui, ni même si elle s’abstenait volontairement de relever le compliment qui venait de lui être adressé. "Je ne crains pas de ne pas y parvenir dans le temps imparti, précisa-t-elle, mais cela éliminerait une marge d’erreur considérable.  
  
\- Parce que le Gwishin Colossal est une créature imprévisible, reprit Myung d’une voix nettement radoucie. Notre matériel nous permet de situer sa position actuelle et de déterminer son prochain angle d’attaque, mais il est très difficile d’anticiper ses comportements avec une exactitude parfaite. Il est rapide et sournois, et pourrait tout aussi bien se déplacer de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres dans les jours, peut-être même les heures à venir. Cependant…"  
  
La carte modélisée au-dessus de la table se volatilisa pour laisser la place à une forme évoquant une créature marine, sa large tête rectangulaire s’agrémentant de longs appendices sinueux.  
  
"Lancer l’opération durant l’attaque ne sera pas sans risque. Le Gwishin Colossal n’attaque que rarement seul, et vous serez sans doute la cible de ces créatures. Nous les désignons sous le terme de G.A, pour Gwishin aéroporté ; ils sont moins dangereux que le Colossal, mais ils attaquent en groupe et leur liberté de mouvements dans les airs les rend redoutables." Myung coula un regard en direction de Hanzo, qui le lui rendit avec autant de placidité que possible. "Il reviendra à Hanzo Shimada de vous défendre de leur offensive s’ils repèrent vos activités.  
  
\- Seul ? demanda Winston avec une note dubitative dans la voix.  
  
\- Serait-ce un problème ?  
  
\- Absolument pas," répondit Hanzo à la place du gorille.  
  
Il n’aperçut qu’à peine le coup d’œil renfrogné de l'animal, bien trop préoccupé par la joute de regard qui reprenait entre Myung et lui, et à laquelle elle mit un terme non sans un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres fendues de rides verticales.  
_Un test_ , songea-t-il en se remémorant le court échange de la veille qui avait agrémenté l’annonce de la mission par Genji. _Un test, et une vengeance déguisée._ Il la lui avait délivrée avec la plus grande sobriété et la plus exquise politesse, lui demandant si cela ne le tracassait pas de partir en mission à ses côtés aussi tôt – ce que Hanzo avait réfuté avec un dédain desservant considérablement sa tentative de bonne foi. Mais malgré toute l’impartialité de Genji quand il lui en avait donné les détails les plus succins, Hanzo avait deviné sans mal ce qu’impliquait un service rendu à la Corée du Sud, et au commandant Myung en particulier. En cas de défaite de l’opération, cette harpie rancunière ne manquerait pas de sécher ses larmes avec la défaite des Shimada qui enroberait celle de son pays – des _deux_ Shimada, puisqu’elle n’avait pas hésité à propulser Genji en première ligne, comme addition presque risible à son unité tout emmitouflée dans des robots de combat. Une victoire totale ou bien des bénéfices secondaires à un échec national, voilà qui ressemblait bien à cette vieille carne retorse. Et Genji, même s’il n'avait jamais prêté le quart de la plus petite attention pour la politique du clan, et encore moins pour ses relations internationales, ne devait sans doute pas l’ignorer non plus.  
Alors que Myung laissait la parole à Winston et à Vaswani pour expliquer les détails de leur technologie miraculeuse, Hanzo glissa un coup d’œil en direction de Genji. Celui-ci écoutait avec attention, et il était impossible de déchiffrer le moindre sentiment sur le masque qui dissimulait entièrement son visage. Il dut sentir son regard, pourtant, car il inclina légèrement la ligne de sa visière dans sa direction et, au moment où ce qui devait être son regard croisa celui de Hanzo, il lui adressa un imperceptible mouvement de menton – trop imperceptible pour être parfaitement déchiffré, mais Hanzo se plut à l’interpréter comme de l’approbation.  
Il s'adossa à son siège, un sourire presque satisfait sur les lèvres.  
  
*  
  
La carcasse du Gwishin aéroporté perdait beaucoup de sa grâce sans l’aura diffuse procuré par une projection holographique. Sa tête rectangulaire, troué de compartiments ronds et vides des missiles qui auraient dû s’y trouver, s’enfonçait sur un côté en souvenir d’un impact qui en avait blanchi les arrêtes. Les tentacules qui lui permettaient autrefois de voler pendait misérablement en dessous, raide et distendue entre les segments qui les composaient.  
  
"Répugnant, hein ? Ils sont plus rapides que la génération précédente, mais qu’est-ce qu’ils sont laids."  
  
Zenyatta redressa la tête en direction de l’omniaque qui l’avait jusqu’alors silencieusement escorté dans la galerie. La pièce, longue et étroite, exposait sur un pan de mur interminable les dépouilles de générations d’omniaques plus où moins abîmés et conservés dans des tubes transparents.  
  
"Ils semblent de plus en plus… organiques, remarqua le moine en se tournant complètement vers son semblable, dont la vue lui était plus plaisante que celle des machines enfermées dans leurs cercueils translucides.  
  
\- Eh oui. Ils s’inspirent de ce qui fonctionne le mieux."  
  
Zenyatta ne releva pas cette remarque, mais elle ne fit que confirmer le sentiment qui avait grandit en lui depuis ses premiers instants à Busan ; en surface, ses frères et sœurs semblaient parfaitement intégrés à cette société paisible, unifiés avec tous les autres habitants de Busan contre la menace des Gwishins qui menaçaient leur pays. Mais, dans les minuscules signes de soumission qu’il leur percevait, en particulier dans cette recherche de mimétisme par laquelle les omniaques coréens tentaient à tout prix de ses rapprocher des humains (son guide, par exemple, ne manquait pas de rejeter en arrière sa longue chevelure de câbles avec des gestes tellement intégrés qu’ils parvenaient à sembler naturels), Zenyatta ne pouvait s’empêcher de leur trouver une forme de discrimination intégrée. Et ce robot qui se promenait le cœur léger dans une nécropole de ses semblables confirmait prodigieusement son intuition.  
  
"Vous en pensez quoi, Tekhartha ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête pour repousser une paire de câbles par-dessus son épaule.  
  
\- Je suis impressionné par leur capacité d’adaptation morphologique, répondit Zenyatta le plus sincèrement du monde. J’ignorais que cette capacité était accessible à autant d’omniaque.  
  
\- De Gwishin, releva le robot d’une voix blanche. Sauf votre respect, pour eux on dit _Gwishin_ , Tekhartha," expliqua-t-il en tapotant la surface de verre avec la phalange de de son index.  
  
Zenyatta jugea le débat superflu. Il n'était pas utile de critiquer la nomenclature pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : que ses semblables busséens prenaient grand soin à tracer une limite bien définie entre eux et ces machines de guerre en qui ils répugnaient à se reconnaître. Et avaient-ils le choix après tout ? La culpabilité et la honte qui pesaient sur les épaules de tous les omniaque en héritage de la Crise ne pouvait qu'être décuplée, en vivant dans la menace d’un conflit semblable dont ils ne voyaient pas la fin.  
Par respect pour une situation qu'il ne vivait pas aussi intensément que son frère à la chevelure extravagante, il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet quand celui-ci reprit brusquement :  
  
"Vous allez essayer de lui parler, c'est ça ? À la Reine."  
  
Le moine pencha la tête de côté, ses diodes frontales émettant un clignement d'incompréhension.  
  
"C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le Colossal pendant les batailles, expliqua sèchement le robot avec un mouvement de tête agacé, comme si cette appellation indéniablement marquée de respect lui avait échappé. Parce que les Gwishin lui tourne autour comme des abeilles.  
  
\- Je suis effectivement chargé de tenter une communication, reprit Zenyatta pour ne pas laisser l'omniaque se trahir davantage. Je crois comprendre que cela vous déplaît ?  
  
\- Ça ne déplaît pas qu'à moi." Il émit un chuintement difficile à traduire, mélange d'amertume et de dédain, et ajouta : "on a déjà tenté de communiquer sans qu'elle nous réponde, de toute façon. Et pourquoi elle le ferait ? Soit elle sait déjà très bien qu'on veut la détruire et pourquoi, soit-elle comprend toujours pas, et alors c'est qu'elle est aussi stupide qu'une arme inerte.  
  
\- Dépersonnaliser l'ennemi pour mieux le haïr, résuma Zenyatta d'un ton neutre en se tournant vers le tube translucide où pendaient les restes du Gwishin aéroporté. C'est très classique."  
  
Il sentit la colère crisper son semblable sans avoir à le regarder. Les ondulations de ses signaux résiduels, à peine perceptibles pourtant, marquèrent des pics et des chutes vertigineuses qui se cognèrent contre les capteurs de Zenyatta avec une agressivité de guêpe furieuse.  
  
"Abstenez-vous de parler de ce que vous ignorez, Tekhartha.  
  
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de poursuivre cette conversation de toute façon.  
  
\- Vous vous préservez pour les Gwishins, sans doute ?"  
  
Une provocation aussi grossière n'appelait aucune autre réponse qu'une surenchère, et Zenyatta avait déjà décidé de ne pas y mordre quand une voix claire s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la galerie :  
  
"Ho hey, t'as fini de vider ton sac, Chul Hei ? Le monsieur a dit qu'il voulait plus t'entendre geindre."  
  
Le dénommé Chul Hei se tourna de profil, laissant à Zenyatta l'angle de vue idéal pour voir approcher l'une des pilotes qui avait assisté à la réunion un peu plus tôt. Ses cheveux châtain rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval qui balançait au rythme de ses pas et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, la jeune fille les couvait d'un regard étonnement bienveillant pour sa posture frisant l’arrogance, et Zenyatta songea qu'elle ne portait pas le pseudonyme de D.Va par hasard.  
  
"Vous devez avoir retenu mon nom, mais je tenais à me présenter en personne," dit-elle en tendant la main au moine, qui la prit plus par curiosité que par convenance. Sa poigne était ferme et assurée contre les phalanges métalliques de Zenyatta, sans faiblesse ni dégoût mais sans brusquerie inutile non plus. "Hana Song.  
  
\- Zenyatta.  
  
\- On part sur les prénoms alors ? Ça me va."  
  
Elle fit gonfler une bulle rose de chewing-gum en relâchant sa poignée de main, puis tourna vers la carcasse du Gwishin un signe de tête qui fit danser sa queue de cheval.  
  
"Dites-moi, Zenyatta, reprit-elle de derrière la bulle rose qui éclata sous son nez. Vous vous sentez proches de ces choses-là ?"  
  
Derrière elle, Chul Hei émit à nouveau une exclamation outrée, comme si Hana faisait preuve d'une insolence au-delà même de celle dont il avait fait preuve.  
  
"C'est une question difficile, reconnu Zenyatta sans quitter la pilote du regard. Il m'est difficile de définir ma proximité avec une machine dénuée d'activité.  
  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
\- Parce qu'il est impossible de définir la présence ou l'absence d'une intelligence artificielle, coupa Chul Hei avec impatience. C'est l'IA qui fait la différence entre les omniaque et les machines inertes, et ces choses n'en ont pas. Ce sont des armes, pas des personnes."  
  
Hana tourna vers l'omniaque un regard dénué d'expression, mâchant sa gomme avec une placidité de ruminant.  
  
"Je sais tout ça, dit-elle avec un stoïcisme indifférent. Je parle à Zenyatta, là.  
  
\- C'est pour cette raison que vous les appelez des Gwishins ? demanda ce dernier, qui ne trouvait pas l'intervention inutile. Parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à établir la présence d'une IA ?  
  
\- Ils en ont une, coupa Hana avant que l'omniaque ne prenne la parole. Mais on arrive pas à savoir si elles sont réduites à leurs fonctions de base ou si les Gwishins nous cachent leur potentiel, vous savez, pour éviter les possibilités de trêve.  
  
\- Si je vous suis bien, vous ignorez s'ils refusent de communiquer avec vous où s'ils ne le peuvent pas.  
  
\- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de trancher. Mais ces saletés détruisent systématiquement leur processeur quand elles se sentent sur le point d'être détruites ou capturées.  
  
\- Ils sont donc capables de juger quand une situation risque de compromettre ce secret, alors ?  
  
\- Mais ça veut rien dire en soi, répliqua Hana avec un haussement d'épaules. L'autodestruction n'est pas une séquence difficile à programmer."  
  
Un silence lourd d'interrogation flotta un instant entre eux trois, Chul Hei triturant nerveusement un câble rabattu par-dessus son épaule, Hana fixant le Gwishin inerte dans sa cage de verre. Et soudain, elle reprit d’une voix dure :  
  
"Moi, je pense qu'ils bluffent. Ils nous mènent en bateau en espérant qu'on se contente de les combattre sans chercher à comprendre, parce que c'est celui qui arrêtera de réfléchir en premier qui perdra." Une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum gonfla depuis sa bouche, puis disparu avec un claquement sec. "C'est ce que je crois. C'est ce que le commandant Myung croit aussi, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là."  
  
Elle tourna les yeux vers Zenyatta, qui soutint son regard paisiblement. Cette jeune humaine n'était pas difficile à déchiffrer, sa rage de vaincre lisible sur chaque muscle de son visage, plus tangible encore que ne l'avaient été les ondes de colère de Chul Hei.  
  
"Je veux comprendre. Mais aussi, je veux que cette garce comprenne, elle, siffla-t-elle. Quand elle agonisera contre le mur de votre architecte, je veux qu'elle comprenne sa défaite."  
  
Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder à nouveau les restes du Gwishin détruit, et pour la première fois son regard trahit tout le dégout que ces créatures lui inspiraient. Zenyatta abaissa légèrement la tête, et se contenta de répondre :  
  
"Je ferais ce qui est possible de faire, Hana."  
  
Mais déjà, les doutes sur les possibilités en question le saisissaient. Il s'abstint de le mentionner.  
  
 


	3. Chapter 3

Le sanctuaire qui tenait lieu d’arrière-cour au bâtiment militaire dans lequel ils étaient logés méritait d’être qualifié de somptueux, et crispait Hanzo pour cette raison exacte. Tant de raffinement le coupait net de l’apaisement espéré, celui que lui procurait si simplement l’humilité familière des temples qui constellaient les montagnes autour de Hanamura, et qu’il aurait pu situer sur une carte aussi aisément que le château lui-même.  
Malheureusement placé sur la route la plus courte qui menait au stand de tir, Hanzo avait pris comme un défi personnel de le traverser pour y accéder, refusant obstinément de rallonger sa marche par répugnance pour ce monument à la délicatesse irritante. Alors qu’il descendait le chemin de terre qui serpentait sous les peupliers et leur pluie de feuilles rousses, il leva la tête en direction des hauts murs coiffés de tuiles qui délimitaient le centre du temple et y trouva exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait : Genji était juché sur une des tourelles au toit plat, figé dans la même position que Hanzo lui avait vu depuis la fenêtre de ses quartiers le matin même – et il n’aurait pas été très surpris d’apprendre que son frère se tenait là depuis l’aube ou même avant. Il s’arrêta un instant pour le regarder, et ne lui trouva aucunement l’air vivant ; le dos droit et les jambes croisées en tailleur, une main posée sur la cuisse et l’autre repliée devant sa poitrine, l’index et le majeur relevé vers le ciel, sa posture ne trahissait aucun frémissement, aucun souffle. La moindre parcelle de peau dissimulée sous son armure, Genji aurait tout aussi bien pu être une statue posée là pour la décoration. Il se détourna et poursuivit sa route.

"Tu vas t'entrainer ?"

Hanzo se félicita de ne pas avoir sursauté. Il n’était pas sûr d’arriver à s’habituer à cette voix un jour, à ce grésillement si peu perceptible et pourtant si difficile à ignorer, si _accusateur_. Il reporta le regard sur Genji, dont seule la tête légèrement inclinée de côté laissait penser que la question provenait de lui et pas des pierres sur lesquelles il était perché.

"En effet." Il réajusta la bandoulière de son carquois, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute. "Contrairement à toi, mon entrainement ne consiste pas uniquement à rester assis."

Un petit rire à la tessiture robotique s’éleva, et cette fois Hanzo vit la légère ondulation d’épaule qui accompagna ce son synthétique. Genji déplia les jambes d’un mouvement fluide, ses muscles ne trahissant aucune raideur malgré la position qu’ils avaient maintenu si longtemps. Il sauta de la tour avec une souplesse de chat, cette grâce indolente et complètement inconsciente d’elle-même que Genji possédait bien avant d’obtenir un corps capable de supporter une immobilité de plusieurs heures, et il s’avança vers Hanzo d’une démarche si familière qu’elle le contraignit à détourner les yeux.

"Je ne tirais pas au flanc, si c'est ce dont tu me soupçonnes, dit-il avec un reste d’amusement dans la voix.

\- J'avais compris," répondit Hanzo à voix basse en reprenant sa marche.

Il se surprit à ne pas le repousser, à sentir sa méfiance reculer d’elle-même et ses yeux s’obstiner à reconnaître son frère dans chacun des mouvements que ce corps artificiel esquissait. Il reprit, pour s’éviter de penser :

"Je suis surpris de te voir verser dans la méditation. Il était temps que tu accordes un peu d'attention à ton dragon.

\- Tu serais surpris par bien d'autres choses, glissa Genji en réussissant l'exploit de garder un ton relativement modeste, mais je te l'accorde, mon manque de spiritualité est le premier responsable de sa faiblesse d'autrefois."

Hanzo décida de ne pas orienter la conversation sur l’ _autrefois_ en question.

"J'imagine que son temps d'invocation a augmenté en conséquence. 

\- Il se maintient à six secondes, à intervalle de cinq à deux minutes."

Il ne parvint pas à complètement dissimuler sa surprise cette fois ; Genji avait toujours fait un usage singulier de son gardien, développant une curieuse capacité de symbiose avec celui-ci que personne, à la connaissance de Hanzo, n’avait jamais su expliquer. Elle l’exposait à part égale au danger, agissant moins comme une entité séparée se battant pour lui que comme une partie intégrante de lui-même, et si sur le principe cette technique aurait dû lui porter préjudice elle en était au contraire redoutablement efficace. Hanzo, comme la plupart des anciens, l’avait profondément désapprouvé sans pour autant pouvoir en critiquer l’efficacité, et que Genji la qualifie de faible aujourd’hui laissait rêveur sur sa puissance à ce jour – mais surtout, Hanzo n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un délai aussi court entre chaque utilisation. Ses propres dragons ne se volatilisaient pas avant quinze à vingt secondes, mais rassembler assez d’énergie pour les matérialiser lui demandait autant de minutes.  
Cependant, Hanzo avait rarement eu besoin d’y avoir recours deux fois.

"Il t’aime vraiment beaucoup, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

\- Il m’adore, renchérit Genji avec cette même humilité presque convaincante. Parce que je le lui rends bien." Hanzo se contenta d’un mince sourire silencieux. Un réflexe profondément enfoui lui fit jeter un coup d’œil à son frère, s’attendant au clin d’œil qui venant ponctuer ses traits d’esprit prétentieux d’autant plus agaçants qu’ils étaient vrais, et seule la ligne verte de la visière inexpressive lui rendit son regard. "Mais je ne pourrais pas uniquement compter sur lui pendant la bataille, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je ne sais pas trop de quelle utilité nous serons contre un monstre que des pilotes surentraînés n’ont jamais achevé à cinq contre un.

\- Ne dit pas ça. C’est exactement ce que Myung veut que tu penses.

\- Je le sais. Mais ne pas prendre les faits en considération ne jouera pas en ma faveur. Si son souhait est de m’humilier, je ne vais pas l’éviter en refusant de l’admettre."

Ce ton composé l’exaspéra étrangement plus que ses écarts arrogants, mais là encore, la vérité jouait une part décisive dans son agacement. Ils finissaient de traverser la cour du sanctuaire et l’envie de décocher des flèches en série se faisait de plus en plus pressante quand Genji reprit :  
   
"En parlant de Myung, tu m’as surpris hier. Le Hanzo que je connaissais ne se serait pas permis autant d'insolence."

Un rire franc lui échappa cette fois, loin d’un sourire retenu ou d’une œillade timide, et il rétorqua avec hauteur :

"Et le Genji que je connaissais ne tenait pas en place plus de dix minutes. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être affranchit des politesses forcées, à présent."

Il n’obtint pas de réponse. Au moment où la question s’imposa à lui-même, si Genji ressentait cette étrange discordance entre l’excès de souvenir et d’habitudes qui refaisaient surface à travers cette part d’inconnu glaçante et indéfinissable, une sirène retentit autour d’eux, semblant surgir de partout à la fois. Des nuées de moineaux affolés s’envolèrent dans un froissement de plumes et de feuilles orange depuis les branches qui obstruait le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, et après une courte seconde de stupéfaction, ils tournèrent les talons en direction des buildings sans se consulter.

*

Ils furent séparés dès leur arrivée dans la base, chacun dirigé vers un hélicoptère différent qui décolèrent du toit immense quasi-simultanément pour s’éloigner en angle droit, celui où Hanzo était monté filant vers la ligne d’horizon où le soleil descendait déjà tandis que celui dans lequel Genji avait été escorté plongeait vers le nord. Le trajet fut bref, d’autant plus bref pour Genji qu’il le passa à apaiser son dragon qui s’agitait déjà, menaçant de le contaminer avec son excitation croissante.  
Le bâtiment sur lequel l’hélicoptère le déposa ressemblait nettement plus à une base de combat que l’annexe de Busan, ne serait-ce que par sa position au large de la côte. L’agitation qui y régnait empêchait Genji de repérer précisément les lieux, mais le peu qu’il en vit lui évoqua un mélange étrange de navire de guerre et de base aérienne, sa section centrale s’ouvrant sur la mer tandis que ses flancs se perdaient en dizaines de salles de contrôle et de couloirs labyrinthiques.  
Il s’avançait en direction de ce qui semblait être la piste de décollage, où des engins (définitivement plus impressionnant en vrai que sur les photographies et les vidéos dont les écrans géants de Busan diffusait les exploits) se préparaient à démarrer, les pilotes qui n’étaient pas encore montés dans leurs bolides attitrés achevant les dernières vérifications avec chacun à sa suite une paire de techniciens. Et comme lors de la réunion qui les avait introduits à cette petite équipe d’élite, Genji les trouva d’une jeunesse terrifiante, et se rappeler qu’il n’était pas nullement plus âgé qu’eux lorsque lui-même avait commencé à prendre les armes ne le rassérénait aucunement.  
Un ingénieur finissait d’accrocher un semblant d’oreillette à son casque (son absence apparente d’oreille le tracassait visiblement, et il maugréa en coréen jusqu’à parvenir à fixer le dispositif correctement) quand une main tomba sur l’épaule de Genji et le fit se retourner face à une jeune fille en combinaison violette, sa longue chevelure soigneusement peignée et un maquillage discret et très professionnel rajeunissant encore davantage ses traits. Il s’était attendu à ce que la légendaire D.Va ne perde de son charisme quand elle se tenait du côté des armes plutôt que sous les feux des projecteurs, mais visiblement, son personnage tenait bien les changements d’atmosphère.

"Shimada, c’est bien ça votre nom ? lui demanda-t-elle impérieusement sans lâcher son épaule, l’entrainant en direction du méca rose bonbon qui attendait au centre de la piste. C’est moi qui vais vous accompagner."

Elle relâcha sa poigne une fois à hauteur de l’appareil et grimpa dans le cockpit, laissant à Genji tout le temps nécessaire pour constater qu'il ne pouvait contenir qu’un seul passager.

"Je dois monter sur le toit ? demanda prudemment Genji.

\- Y a pas la place ailleurs. Vous trouverez une petite poignée à l’avant, accrocherez-vous là."

Il s’exécuta sans discuter, et sans grande surprise ; se cramponner à un engin pareil lancé en plein vol était largement dans ses cordes, de toute façon, même s’il ne doutait pas que Myung jubilerait à le savoir aussi dépendant de son escadron. Il escalada la machine et s’accroupit au centre, saisissant la poignée d’une main (il n’y avait pas la place pour la tenir à deux) et toqua contre le métal de l’autre.

"Je suis en place.

\- Bien reçu, répondit la voix de D.Va depuis l’oreillette fixée à sa tempe. Tenez-vous bien, mon Tokki est très rapide."

Genji entendit un ronflement de moteur, et l’appareil décolla comme une flèche, ouvrant la course vers le large. _Tokki_ , pour utiliser les termes de sa conductrice, était doté d’une vitesse surprenante et Genji se félicita de sa présence d’esprit à s’y être accroché avec son bras droit. Il replia le gauche contre lui et se pencha en avant pour offrir aussi peu de résistance au vent que possible. Le vrombissement des autres méca lui indiquaient à peu près leur position, et des communications brouillées lui parvinrent depuis la cabine de D.Va. Il comprit rapidement que son oreillette l’excluait du canal utilisé par les cinq pilotes, et espéra que sa guide attitrée aurait la décence de lui transmettre l’essentiel.

"On approche de la zone d’émergement, indiqua la jeune fille au moment où il se faisait la réflexion. La Reine va se montrer d’un moment à l’autre."

Le méca ralentit progressivement et décrivit un vol circulaire, croisant ses partenaires qui sillonnaient le ciel dans une danse similaire. Genji risqua enfin un regard vers eux, et fut quelque peu désarçonné par leur diversité. Ils se démarquaient beaucoup les uns des autres au sol déjà, mais dans les airs, chacun se mouvait d’une manière qui lui était propre - tout en parvenant à donner une impression de synchronisation étonnement fluide. Il éprouva une légère déception à l’idée qu’il ne les verrait sans doute pas beaucoup en pleine action, puisque lui-même ne manquerait pas de travail très bientôt.

"Là !" appela soudain D.Va.

Elle énonça la position exacte du Gwishin en coréen, la moitié des chiffres et des termes utilisés incompréhensibles pour Genji, mais il n’en avait pas besoin ; à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous le méca qui reprenait de l’altitude, la mer gonflait comme une membrane qui se remplissait par en dessous, et les taches de soleil qui piquetaient la crête des vagues disparurent progressivement, avalées par les lumières rougeâtres qui enflaient depuis les profondeurs. Tokki fonçait à présent vers le ciel, mais alors que Genji se penchait par-dessus sa coque, hypnotisé, la déformation de l’eau continuait de grossir à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient, boursoufflant la mer comme une cloque, tentant de rattraper l'appareil de D.Va et donnant une illusion de sur-place étourdissante. La pilote fit une embardée violente, et au même instant le Gwishin Colossal creva la surface ; Genji aperçu une gueule monstrueuse, placardée de crocs de métal et de points lumineux comme des yeux brillants et injectés de sang, avant de parvenir à en arracher les yeux pour longer du regard le corps interminable du monstre. Il ressemblait au cliché que lui avait montré Winston, naturellement, mais seulement dans les grandes lignes. Le voir se tordre dans les airs, entendre le rugissement des réacteurs qui le propulsait comme une anguille titanesque en direction des cinq, minuscules engins supposés lui faire face, sentir l’air se déplacer autour de ce gigantesque amas de métal miroitant de rouge sanglant n’aurait pu être capturé par aucun appareil existant.

"Dés que je vous aurais largué sur son dos, crépita sa voix dans l’oreillette de Genji, nous passerons à l’attaque. Détruisez tout ce que vous pouvez, en vous concentrant sur ce qui est hors de portée de nos missiles."

D.Va cessait son ascension pour filer en ligne droite à présent, tenant la cadence du Gwishin qui serpentait en direction de la baie. Il n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre, ni de demander de précisions ; la structure changeante du monstre entre chaque confrontation n’avait permis aucune préparation concernant ce que Genji devrait faire une fois en contact avec sa carapace. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de s’en accommoder, aussi s’abstint-il de question alors que D.Va plongeait en piqué sur la carcasse ondulante du Gwishin. Cinq mètres à peine les séparait quand Genji lâcha la poignée sur le toit de Tokki, celui-ci remontant brusquement en flèche alors que Genji dégainait son sabre et invoqua son dragon.

*

Oryukdo n’était pas l’île que Myung leur avait laissé imaginer ; plutôt qu’un seul bloc, il s’agissait en fait de plusieurs amas rocheux (depuis l’hélicoptère, Hanzo en avait compté cinq) accolés au beau milieu de la mer, et dont un seul était pourvu de phare. C’était sur celui-ci que leur équipe avait été déposée, Winston, la femme architecte et une paire d’ingénieurs s’affairant immédiatement sur leur machine blanche dont la forme évoquait vaguement un bouton de lotus d’environs un mètre de haut. Le gorille suivait un plan projeté sur un écran holographique à côté de lui, marmonnant tout seul et demandant de temps à autres un outil à ses assistants qui les lui donnaient à la seconde, tandis que sa partenaire, elle, ne semblait ne rien entendre et ne rien voir que le cœur de la machine ouverte devant elle. A l’aide d’une espèce de prothèse qui recouvrait son bras gauche depuis l’épaule jusqu’à la paume, elle faisait apparaître des éléments directement dans sa main qu’elle disposait ensuite dans l’appareil, sans se référer à quoi que ce soit et sans s’adresser à personne. Hanzo trouva sa capacité de concentration plus étonnante encore que sa capacité à matérialiser de la matière à partir de rien (de lumière solide, lui avait-on précisé, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien n’être rien tant le concept de _lumière solide_ lui semblait absurde), mais il ne s’attarda pas longuement sur elle.  
Au bout de la place emménagée autour du phare se tenait le dernier membre de leur troupe, celui qui d’ailleurs avait calmement mais fermement insisté pour se joindre à eux, bien que son rôle ne soit attendu que pour la toute fin de cette entreprise à l’issue plus que hasardeuse. Par son opiniâtreté à laquelle même Myung avait fini par céder, l’omniaque avait fait une remontée spectaculaire dans l’estime de Hanzo qui, jusque-là, ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup plus de crédit qu’à une décoration ambulante, délicate et sans utilité claire que son frère suivait comme un papillon hypnotisé par une ampoule. Il approcha le moine qui fixait l’horizon, et distingua ce qui retenait son attention ; au loin, de minuscules points noirs sillonnaient les airs, attendant que leur proie (ou bien était-ce leur prédateur ?) veuille bien se montrer.  
   
"Vous arrivez à le voir, d’ici ? demanda Hanzo en s’arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- Non, mes lentilles optiques ne me permettent pas un grandissement suffisamment précis. Mais je distingue les couleurs. Peut-être le distinguerai-je quand il fera appel à son gardien."

  
Hanzo hocha la tête en silence. Cet omniaque ne servait décidément à rien.

"Quelque chose vient," reprit soudain le robot à mi-voix, et quelque chose dans sa voix, empreinte des mêmes résonances artificielles que celle de Genji mais dont le ton trahissait une crainte mêlée de respect distant, presque répugné, fit courir un frémissement sur la nuque de Hanzo.

Une seconde après cette remarque sibylline, il vit la surface de la mer se déformer comme sous la pression d’une charge titanesque. L’eau s’arrondissait en une vague démentielle, comme si elle refusait de s’ouvrir pour laisser sortir la monstruosité qui perçait en dessous ; Hanzo entendit un juron franchir ses lèvres comme dans un rêve, et la tête de la créature surgit avec une précision terrifiante malgré la distance. Il distingua l’éclat d’une rangée désordonnée de crocs brillant dans le soleil d’automne au milieu des gerbes d’eau soulevée en même temps que cette tête gigantesque, dépourvue de cou et qui faisait directement suite à un corps de serpent interminable, trop anguleux pour être organique mais dont l’imitation n’en était pas moins saisissante.  
Il réalisa que sa bouche était grande ouverte quand un bref éclair vert, chutant sur le Gwishin comme une étoile filante la lui fit refermer et serrer les dents.

"Ils vont se faire tuer, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Comme nous tous, s’ils échouent à prendre le dessus," commenta platement Zenyatta.

Hanzo ferma les yeux brièvement, quand un vrombissement plus proche encore que celui de la monstruosité qui émergeait au large lui fit relever la tête. A quelques centaines de mètres de leur îlot, les engins rectangulaires qu’avaient prévu Myung sortaient de l’eau comme des bolides, se propulsant dans les airs en faisant pivoter les  tentacules souples à l’arrière de leur carlingue. Leur vol hasardeux trahit rapidement leur fonction de sentinelle, et Hanzo se demanda avec une certaine fascination si ces machines étaient parvenues à flairer le piège. Ça n’aurait pas été fondamentalement surprenant ; les rixes de plus en plus serrées, la victoire approchante des omniaques, tout portait à penser que l’armée Coréenne avait intérêt à renouveler ses méthodes si elle tenait à maintenir sa position. Mais que des robots soient en mesure d’anticiper un changement de stratégie… 

"Ils vont nous repérer d’une seconde à l’autre, gronda Hanzo en raffermissant sa prise sur son arc. Restez en retrait, je vais tâcher de les tenir éloignés.

\- Je ne me suis pas joins à vous pour rester en retrait."

Un des Gwishins bifurqua soudain dans leur direction, presque par curiosité, et avant que Hanzo n’ait eu le temps d’encocher une flèche, une trainée lumineuse fusa sur la machine avec un sifflement aérien. Une série d’impacts aigus résonna dans l’air avec un tintement de clochette, et le Gwishin explosa en plein vol avant de comprendre ce qui l’avait touché – avant que _Hanzo_ ne comprenne ce qui l’avait touché, même.  
Il tourna un regard éberlué vers l’omniaque, dont les orbes flottant autour de sa tête tournaient comme des satellites endiablés.

"Tu peux compter sur mon soutien, Hanzo, et j’espère pouvoir tout autant m’appuyer sur le tien," dit-il de sa voix de machine dans laquelle transparu une minuscule, à peine perceptible note d’amusement, avant qu’il ne projette une nouvelle volée de projectiles en direction du Gwishin le plus proche.

Hanzo ne trouva rien d’intelligent à dire. Le robot était doté d’une visée stupéfiante, en plus de cette capacité à tirer des munitions sorties de nulle part, et il se contenta d’encocher et de tirer ses propres projectiles pour ne pas rester sur la touche.

*

Genji avait l’impression de se battre contre un sol dur, métallique et défilant sous ses pieds comme un tapis roulant maléfique. Progresser sur cette créature en mouvement constant et désordonné était un défi à lui seul, et il ne pouvait compter que sur son équilibre et sur sa rapidité de réaction pour ne pas se faire projeter par-dessus bord.  
Il fut incapable de déterminer si le Gwishin, la _Reine_ comme l’avait appelé D.Va, était conscient de sa présence sur son dos. Il peinait à croire que sa carapace soit dotée d’une telle sensibilité, alors que le poids de Genji devait lui être aussi signifiant que celui d’une tique. Mais contrairement à une tique, Genji mordait plus fort et plus avec l’intention de blesser que de parasiter sans être repéré. D’abord très dubitatif sur l’impact que pouvait avoir ses coups de sabre sur une surface aussi immense, il n’avait pas manqué de remarquer les soubresauts et les pertes d’altitudes qui agitaient le monstre à chaque réacteur, à chaque soufflerie qu’il détruisait méthodiquement – et il était bien placé pour sentir les dégâts, puisque ces brefs déséquilibres l’impactaient directement.  
Les méca non plus n’étaient pas en reste. Genji ne pouvait pas attarder son attention sur leurs manœuvres, mais un simple coup d’œil suffisait à constater leur familiarité avec l'arsenal du Gwishin ; ses missiles disparaissaient systématiquement dans les matrices projetées par les pilotes, ou explosaient contre leurs boucliers sans parvenir à les entamer. Du coin de l’œil, il avait aperçu des formes sinueuses fouetter l’air, tentant d’agripper les engins qui bourdonnaient autour de la Reine mais se refermaient immanquablement sur du vide, moins rapide et moins précis que les pilotes qui, pour leur part, mitraillait à cœur joie la carcasse bien plus facile à viser du monstre.  
Genji commençait à trouver la partie presque trop facile, quand un choc secoua la machine ; il perdit prise et le brusque ralentissement le projeta en avant, et dans un brusque réflexe il dégaina son sabre court pour le planter dans le blindage de la Reine. La lame perça l’acier comme de la viande et traça une longue estafilade avant de rencontrer enfin une résistance, arrêtant net la course de Genji qui se cramponna à deux mains à la poignée. Il redressa la tête, cherchant ce qui avait stoppé net la course de la créature et constata que l’impact lui avait fait traverser une bonne partie de sa longueur, le jetant presque jusqu’à sa tête. Et devant celle-ci, forçant contre l’orifice dentés de lamproie métallique, un méca rouge à forme humanoïde faisait rugir ses réacteurs en sens contraire au Gwishin, ses mains articulées enserrant chacune un croc de la largeur d’un pylône.  

"Nous sommes entrés dans la baie de Suyeong, tonna la voix de D.Va dans son oreillette. Nous devons faire durer le combat jusqu’à la levée du mur !"  
   
De l’opinion de Genji, faire durer le combat ne risquait pas de poser de réel problème. Le maintenir dans la baie, en revanche, poserait un défi relativement plus sérieux : malgré les assauts répétés sur le Gwishin et son apparente incapacités à répondre aussi efficacement que ses assaillants, aucun des dégâts subis ne l'avait foncièrement empêché de plonger sur la ville.

"On l’a trop ménagé, ricana soudain D.Va comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est l'heure de sortir le grand jeu, Shimada."

Le méca rouge bondit soudain dans les airs, relâchant sa prise et faisant plonger la tête de la Reine en avant (et Genji du même coup, qui manqua de peu de lâcher prise), et la seconde d’après Tokki fonça droit sur elle, projetant une rafale de missiles d'un vert brillant directement dans sa gueule. Il redressa pile quand l’orifice menaça de se refermer sur lui, et Genji sentit sous ses pieds les dégâts des explosions ; le « sol » trembla sous lui, se fissurant de toute part et laissant filtrer une lueur verdâtre qui n’avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Il se releva d’un bond et couru en sens inverse de la rafale, atteignant ce qui devait être la nuque de la créature au moment où la première section de son dos interminable explosait. Il eut à peine le temps de se cramponner à ses épées à nouveau fichées dans la cuirasse du Gwishin que celui-ci fut agité d’un soubresaut terrible, pivotant sur lui-même avant de prendre soudain de l’altitude, comme pour fuir les projectiles qui le détruisaient de l’intérieur.  
Cette brusque ascension eut au moins l’avantage de dissiper la fumée qui menaçait de voiler le champ de vision de Genji, et bientôt il pu constater l’ampleur des dégâts non sans un certain respect : entre la tête et la queue de la Reine s’ouvrait maintenant un cratère noir de suie aux abords desquels pendaient des câbles et des pales de ventilateur soufflés par l’explosion. Sans être parvenue à sectionner la tête du corps, D.Va venait de lui infliger une blessure considérable, peut-être la pire de son histoire.

"Je suis coincé sur sa tête, maintenant, marmonna Genji pour lui-même.

\- Vous êtes en bonne position pour vous rendre utile, alors," relativisa D.Va avec une sérénité de vainqueur.

Le Gwishin se stabilisait à nouveau, et Genji décida de suivre ces paroles pleines de sagesse. Il se remit sur pied et rangea sa lame courte, puis, saisissant son sabre à deux mains, fit couler les flammes vertes de son dragon le long de l’acier et lacera le blindage dont il venait de l’arracher. Les plaques de métal voltigèrent avec une facilité presque déconcertante, s’ouvrant sur des câblages plus complexes que ceux auxquels il s’était attaqué jusqu’alors. La tête seule allait l’occuper longtemps, étant donné sa taille, et le plaisir simple que procurait la destruction de cette machine infernale aurait pu le tenir concentré longtemps, quand soudain une salve de missile siffla dans sa direction. Il ne les évita que de justesse, en déviant une partie en direction des plaies qu'il avait creusé dans l'acier pendant que les autres se perdaient au-dessus du Gwishin pour filer dans le ciel.

"Des Gwishins aéroportés ! s’exclama soudain D.Va. On s’en occupe, restez concentré sur la tête !"

Mais l’attaque surprise, combinée au bref instant de faiblesse que le répit de son dragon lui infligeait immanquablement, le força à s’interrompre un instant pour suivre les drones du regard. Ceux qui l’avaient visés ne se préoccupaient plus de lui, ni même des méca par ailleurs, évitant seulement ceux qui les pourchassaient pour flotter autour de la Reine. Les diodes à l’avant de leur tête clignotaient follement, et bien que ces omniaques étranges étaient à des lieux de ceux que Genji avait appris à fréquenter, il comprit ce que cela signifiait : ils communiquaient. Et le seul message primordial qu’ils pouvaient prendre le risque de lui transmettre dans le feu d’une telle bataille ne pouvait-être que…

"Ils les ont repérés, lança-t-il à D.Va en sentant monter un début de panique dans sa voix. Ils sont en train de la prévenir !"

Il entendit la voix de D.Va dire quelque chose, avant de se perdre dans un tonnerre de réacteurs et de vent. D’un seul mouvement, le Gwishin Colossal changea de cap et fondit vers l’est.

*

Même en ayant toute son attention accaparée par ses propres Gwishins, Hanzo ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de jeter des regards nerveux à l’ombre grandissante qui entrait peu à peu dans la baie. Les couleurs des Meka se distinguaient parfaitement à présent, mais il n’avait pas l’occasion de chercher la silhouette sans doute indécelable de son frère sur la masse rougeoyante qui se précisait elle-aussi ; les robots se multipliaient dans son champ de vision, et bien qu’étonnement facile à détruire (trois ou quatre flèches suffisaient à les faire exploser comme des ballons chargés de dynamite), Hanzo s’attendait à une riposte d’une minute à l’autre.

"C’est vous qui faites ça ? lança-t-il à l’omniaque alors qu’un énième drone prenait feu après avoir encaissé une malheureuse paire de flèches.

\- Je ne les fais pas exploser, si c’est votre question.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça." Il attendit qu’un autre Gwishin approche, et distingua le mouvement de main du moine, immédiatement suivi par l’apparition d’une boule de lumière violacée au-dessus de la machine. "Mais de ça," reprit Hanzo en décochant une flèche, qui suffit à elle seule à pulvériser l’engin.

Zenyatta ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Hanzo se demanda si c’était par gêne ou par mépris. Mais quand il reprit la parole, l’hésitation dans sa voix le fit plutôt pencher pour la première option.

"Je ne fais que vous prêter secours. Ils doivent être chargés en missiles, c’est la raison pour laquelle ils s’enflamment si facilement."

Mais le moine ne faisait pas que faciliter leur destruction ; lui-même ne se privait pas d’envoyer salves sur salves de ses petites munitions lumineuses et terriblement destructrices, et Hanzo n’arrivait pas à distinguer chez lui un semblant de regret à s’en prendre à ses semblables - mais il aurait été le premier à reconnaître son incapacité à  lire le langage non verbal d'un robot.  
La supposition de Zenyatta, par ailleurs, se révéla rapidement juste : semblant comprendre qu’ils ne parviendraient pas à approcher sans risquer une combustion spontanée, un des Gwishins se décida enfin à ouvrir le feu. Il tira de loin, et Hanzo eut le temps de saisir Zenyatta par un de ses bras fluets et de courir hors de portée des projectiles – avant de se rappeler qu’ils n’avaient pas que leur peau à protéger. Il se retourna vers le phare où ils avaient laissé leur duo de scientifiques, et remarqua seulement à cet instant que l’architecte ne se tenait plus près de son œuvre : à mi-chemin entre la tour et la falaise, elle regardait les missiles foncer droit sur elle avec un calme déconcertant, et leva soudain le bras que son étrange dispositif enserrait. L’instant suivant, une explosion retentissait à quelques mètres à peine de l’île, et les débris des missiles rejoignaient les Gwishins anéantis.  
Hanzo regarda la fumée s’élever le long d'une parois invisible, et quand il reporta le regard sur l'architecte, celle-ci le lui rendit sans ciller, son visage sévère ne trahissant rien d’autre qu’une détermination sans mélange.

"Ce n’est qu’une version limitée de ma barrière. Il ne bloquera que les petits projectiles, alors empêchez-les de la traverser" dit-elle d’une voix forte et claire, presque aussi autoritaire que celle de Myung, et Hanzo réalisa qu’il l’entendait prononcer une phrase aussi longue pour la première fois.

C’était en tout cas une voix à laquelle il n’avait pas envie de désobéir.  
Il reprit sa position et s’appliqua à faire tomber les Gwishins avant qu’ils n’approchent de trop près, et remarqua bientôt que des rayons lumineux se mettaient à les viser et à ralentir leur course. Hanzo comprit sans avoir à se retourner qu’ils étaient l’œuvre de cette architecte pleine de ressources, et remarqua rapidement que les assauts des machines faiblissaient en conséquence - juste quand une détonation assourdissante raisonna depuis la baie. Le Gwishin Colossal y avait pénétré comme prévu, et une déflagration jaillissait depuis l’arrière de sa tête en bourgeons de lumière verte. Hanzo abaissa son arc sans s’en apercevoir, suivant des yeux la machine qui prit de l’altitude en étirant derrière elle une trainée de fumée sombre et se demandant, pour la première fois depuis étonnement longtemps, s’il avait toujours un frère. Le doute le secoua comme une vague, avec une telle violence qu’il en eut un instant le vertige.  
Il garda le silence, encocha une énième flèche, la décocha sur un énième Gwishin, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare et, ironiquement, lui laissèrent l’occasion de ruminer des pensées beaucoup trop sombres au moment où il en avait le moins besoin. Le ciel se vidait d’omniaque à l’exception de la monstruosité flottant dans la baie, et alors que Hanzo abattait le dernier drone visible, le Colossal tourna son immense tête dans leur direction.  
Il y eut une seconde de battement, un instant d’incompréhension total avant que la voix de Vaswani ne transperce l’air comme une alarme.

"Il se dirige sur nous !

\- La barrière, aboya Hanzo. Votre barrière est prête ?

\- Elle n’est pas faite pour nous protéger, rétorqua l’architecte dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le Gwishin Colossal. Si nous l’activons maintenant, elle va se matérialiser à côté de lui, pas en face !

\- Dans ce cas, détruisons-le avant qu’il ne nous atteigne," proposa Zenyatta d’un ton parfaitement tranquille.

Il exécuta ce geste de main qu’Hanzo lui avait remarqué, celui qui faisait apparaître ces sphères de lumière sinistre et qui rendait ses flèches si destructrices, et Hanzo souhaita en être digne. Il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de se montrer digne de quoi que ce soit, si cette ultime tentative venait à manquer.  
Il encocha, n’eut pas à viser avec beaucoup de précision, et tira. Son bras gauche le brulait et irradiait jusque dans sa mâchoire, comme à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois, il les haït de tout son être en les arrachant de lui pour les lancer dans le sillage de sa flèche.

*

Sa peau le brûlait, ses muscles se contractaient comme des cordes et Genji se sentait trembler jusque dans ses os. Si son dragon lui demandait d’attendre entre chaque appel, ce n’était pas uniquement par fierté et par nécessité de rassembler son énergie ; l’effort fourni par son corps pour user d'une puissance qui n'avait rien d'humain le traumatisait immanquablement, et il ne pouvait y avoir recours de manière aussi répétée et rapprochée sans risquer de rompre.  
Vingt secondes que Genji tirait sur la corde déjà fragilisée de son organisme, et la machine folle dans laquelle il plantait inlassablement la lame de son sabre ne ralentissait pas, s’élançant de toutes ses dernières forces vers l’îlot que lui avait désigné ses sbires. Genji ne put retenir son dragon plus longtemps et tomba à genoux, plantant son sabre à la verticale dans un dernier effort et s’y cramponnant avec ses dernières forces. Il avait échoué, d'un échec cuisant - mais au moins, les méca aussi, et c’était bien fait pour cette vieille pie de Myung. Il fut saisi d’une étrange envie de rire quand une sphère de lumière violette se matérialisa à côté de lui, magnétisant son regard. Il la regarda sans comprendre, ou plutôt en comprenant _trop bien_ ce que cela signifiait, et eut le temps de maudire Winston, Hanzo, et même cette Vaswani à qui il n’avait jamais adressé la parole pour avoir laissé son Maître les accompagner là où il n’aurait jamais dû s’exposer à un danger pareil, quand un éclat bleu lui fit tourner la tête en direction de l’île. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas un seul instant pour maudire qui que ce fut.

"D.Va, éloignez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en se redressant. Écartez vous du Gwishin !"

Il rengaina son sabre et couru jusqu'aux abords de la Reine pour bondir dans le vide, tombant en chute libre vers les flots alors que les dragons de son frère se matérialisaient dans les airs, leurs corps enroulés en spirale étroite et leurs gigantesques gueules s’ouvrant sur la machine lancée droit sur eux. Ils la traversèrent comme une illusion d’abord, mais Genji perçu l’odeur de brûlé une seconde avant que la carcasse du Gwishin ne se gondole dans la chaleur dévorante des dragons, ralentissant, s’immobilisant enfin puis, lentement, commence à perdre de l'altitude.  
Genji entendit un bourdonnement de moteur et pirouetta dans sa chute pour se réceptionner sur le toit de Tokki, qui une fois coiffé de son humble personne, se stabilisa en vol stationnaire. Il ne l’entendit ni ne la vit, mais Genji pouvait parfaitement imaginer le visage de sa pilote qui regarder son ennemi de toujours chuter enfin, sa silhouette se distordant à travers l’air auquel la chaleur donnait une apparence liquide.

"Les dragons de ton frère sont plus forts que les tiens," dit-elle simplement.

Genji émit un son entre le soupir et le rire.

"Je suis le mieux disposé à vous donner raison," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

*

Le Gwishin tombait lentement, comme s’il hésitait, puis sa chute s’accéléra jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’écrase dans l'eau dans une gerbe d’écume. Sa tête s’échoua à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de l’île, et les vagues qu’elle soulevèrent s’écrasèrent sur les falaises avec une telle puissance qu’elles projetèrent une pluie de gouttelette jusqu’à la place du phare.  
Hanzo n’y prêta que peu d’attention. Son regard fixé sur ses dragons qui disparaissaient dans le ciel, il réalisa que Zenyatta s’était rapproché pour suivre son regard seulement quand le robot éleva la voix pour remarquer :

"Tes gardiens ont une manière bien curieuse de te protéger."

Hanzo émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Si l’omniaque n’avait eu que Genji comme exemple, naturellement, c’était sa manière à lui de les utiliser qui devait sembler anormale. Peut-être n’avait-il pas complètement tort.

"Ils finissent toujours par revenir," répondit-il pour se justifier, mais sa voix le trahi avec une limpidité parfaite.

Ils finissaient toujours par revenir, oui.  
Malheureusement.

*

Le Gwishin Colossal tenta de se relever une seule fois, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour s’élancer et s'écraser à pleine vitesse contre la barrière de Satya Vaswani, puis s’effondrer une bonne fois pour toute.  
L’extrémité de sa queue reposait si près de Oryukdo qu’il suffisait d’un bond pour l’atteindre, et ce fut de cette manière que Hana Song fit parvenir Zenyatta dessus malgré les protestations de son disciple, visiblement très secoué par sa seule présence sur l’île. Il pressa Zenyatta de questions durant tout le trajet jusqu’à la tête de la Reine, et ceux même une fois que le moine ait placé un orbe sur son épaule dans l’espoir d’apaiser sa panique quelque peu encombrante.

"Si tu espères que mes activités à Overwatch vont se limiter à patiemment attendre ton retour en priant pour qu’il ne t’arrive rien, je risque de te décevoir, observa Zenyatta alors qu'ils longeaient le gouffre fumant entre la tête du Gwishin et le reste de son corps.

\- C’est moi qui vais me mettre à prier pour qu’il ne vous arrive rien, rétorqua Genji avec une angoisse qui peinait à diminuer. Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir de vos intentions, apprendre que vous étiez sur place pendant la bataille a été… troublant, pour moi. Si je l’avais su plus tôt…

\- … Rien n’aurait changé, alors calme-toi," coupa calmement Zenyatta. Il s’en voulu presque de trouver son affolement presque attendrissante, et il se retint difficilement de lui en faire la remarque. "Je suis heureux et soulagé que tu n’aies pas été blessé, alors laisse moi profiter de cette satisfaction, tu veux bien ?"

Cela suffit à mettre un terme à ses protestations, mais sans doute pas à sa désapprobation elle-même et Zenyatta songea que la conversation mériterait d’être reprise plus tard. Malgré l’énergie qu’il déployait à tergiverser, l’omniaque n’avait aucun mal à percevoir les signes de fatigue que trahissait Genji ; sa marche, sa posture, les vibrations de chaleur qui coloraient le métal de son armure et ne laissait aucun doute sur les abus qu’il venait de s’infliger – sans parler des innombrables traces de coups d’épées sur la carcasse qu’ils traversaient, trop nombreuses pour avoir été faites à l’aide d’une utilisation raisonnable et réfléchie de son gardien. Ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour parler de confiance mutuelle.

"On y est," interrompit D.Va en s’arrêtant à quelques mètres de la gueule du Gwishin. Elle pointa le doigt sur une série de cadran à sa gauche, où clignotait faiblement quelques diodes rouges. "C’est là. C’est avec ça qu’elle communique avec les autres Gwishin."

Zenyatta s’approcha prudemment de la vitre étoilée par les chocs, étonnement petite sur cette machine démesurée.

"Parlez lui," ordonna Hana dans son dos.

Les signaux se traduisaient en morse classique, sans ambiguïté et sans profondeur. _Endommagé_ , répétaient-ils à l’infini. _Endommagé, endommagé, endommagé._  
Zenyatta aperçu la surface noire et brillante d’un capteur, et se pencha pour faire clignoter les diodes de son front dans une tentative de communication. _Endommagé_ , lui répondit le Gwishin. _Endommagé, endommagé._

"Alors ?" s’impatienta la jeune fille, avec de la colère dans la voix pour dissimuler ce qui menaçait derrière - ce qu'elle savait déjà, Zenyatta en avait la triste certitude.

Il ne perçu rien en observant ce tableau de bord automatique, tout comme il n’avait rien perçu qu'une menace sans substance en voyant les Gwishin fondre sur Oryukdo à tour de rôle. Aucune intelligence, aucune conscience. Aucune vie propre.

Il n'eut pas à chercher, ni même à essayer plus longtemps. La réponse était devant ses yeux, et s'illusionner lui-même ne leur apporterait rien d'autre que des faux espoirs et une perte de temps.

  
"Ce n’est pas un omniaque," répondit-il posément, sans hésitation mais le plus doucement possible, sachant déjà ce que ses mots provoqueraient chez Hana. "C’est un objet automatique. Il n’est pas… Il ne peut pas me répondre, ni me comprendre." Il redressa la tête pour regarder la jeune fille qui pinçait les lèvres en une mince ligne pâle malgré son maquillage coloré. "Je suis navré, Hana."

La jeune fille le fixa, palissant sous les traits roses dessinés sur ses joues. Ses yeux reluisirent un instant avant qu'elle ne les détournes, son visage dissimulé derrière un rideau de cheveux lisses et bien peignés qui voila son expression, et ses poings se serrèrent si fort qu’ils la firent trembler jusqu’aux épaules. Elle frappa violemment du pied le sol d’acier lacéré, une fois, deux fois, hurla quelque chose dans sa langue si fort et si passionnément que Zenyatta fut incapable d’en saisir le sens. Puis elle passa sa manche sur son visage et tourna les talons, s’éloignant sans un regard ni pour lui ni pour Genji, sa chevelure parfaite dansant dans la cadence fière et assurée de ses pas.  
Dans le ciel, les premiers hélicoptères de journalistes grossissaient comme des insectes.


	4. Chapter 4

S’arracher de son lit deux jours après la bataille contre le Gwishin Colossal fut une épreuve. Genji avaient si peu souffert de courbatures en dix ans qu’il en avait presque oublié la saveur, et le rappel fut d’autant plus marquant qu’elles ne se firent ressentir que dans les rares muscles encore capable d’en pâtir.  
Il se releva en position assise à gestes lents et laborieux, et parcouru la chambre du regard en faisant douloureusement rouler son épaule gauche. Le jour suivant la fin de la bataille avait filé comme un songe ; leur départ de la Corée du Sud s’était précipité pour Hanzo, Zenyatta et lui-même, tandis que Winston et Vaswani avaient courageusement accepté de rester sur place pour des raisons probablement plus médiatiques que politiques. Que la participation un peu forcée des Shimada (en particulier le moins disposée à être couvert de remerciements) et d’un robot mystique se révèle aussi décisive dans la dernière lutte contre le Gwishin n’avaient sans doute pas enchanté le capitaine Myung, et ils avaient donc tous trois été cordialement priés de « prendre du repos » et de bien vouloir se faire oublier, si possible en regagnant leurs lointaines pénates. A la connaissance de Genji, ni Hanzo ni Zenyatta n’y avaient soulevé d’objections.  
Fidèle à l’attitude qu’il lui avait toujours connu, son frère s’était montré silencieux et fermé sur le trajet du retour ; plus inquiétant, en revanche, Zenyatta s’était également muré dans un mutisme obtus et Genji n’avait pas eu besoin de lui poser la moindre question pour savoir qu’il n’obtiendrait pas de réponse claire sur les raisons de son silence. Les hypothèses ne se comptaient pas par dizaines, d’ailleurs. Au moins l’omniaque ne s’était pas complètement isolé, car à peine retourné sur Gibraltar, il s’était spontanément rendu dans la chambre de Genji pour en occuper un des fauteuils et y méditer sans interruption. Genji s’était révélé incapable de faire de même, ses quelques tentatives s’achevant immanquablement sur des assoupissements incontrôlables auxquels il avait fini par céder en supposant que son dragon le tiendrait endormi pour une douzaine d’heures.  
Un coup d’œil à l’heure affichée au-dessus de sa table de chevet l’informa qu’il avait compté large : son sommeil n’avait pas duré plus de sept heures, mais à l’exception des contractures dans son bras et son abdomen, aucun autre ressenti de fatigue ne l’alourdissait quand il se leva de son lit (bien qu’avec une lenteur un peu gauche, il fallait l’admettre). Il traversa la chambre en claudiquant légèrement moins que ce qu’il craignait et resta debout sous le jet brûlant de la douche jusqu’à ce que ses muscles raides veuillent bien se détendre, enfila le survêtement au logo d’Overwatch que Lena lui avait donné avec un enthousiasme débordant à son arrivé et en rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se pencha silencieusement sur son maître et déposa un baiser au-dessus des diodes de son front, puis agrafa la partie inférieure de son masque aux attaches de ses tempes et sorti.  
Le calme des couloirs rendus monochrome par la lumière grise de l’aube l’apaisa bien mieux que ses misérables tentatives de méditations de la veille, et il les arpenta avec l’assurance tranquille de ne pas y croiser qui que ce fut. En quelques semaines, Genji avait eu l’opportunité de repérer quelques-unes des habitudes de ses collègues et il savait qu’il ne croiserait pas la plus matinale d’entre eux avant une bonne demi-heure, et de manière surprenante, de le _savoir_ , de pouvoir prévoir un élément aussi peu signifiant que l’ordre de réveils des personnes qui occupaient avec lui cette base si vaste pour leur modeste commité l’appaisait fabuleusement. De tous les éléments qui le constituaient fondamentalement et que les épreuves n’avaient pas réussi à lui enlever, sa nécessité de routine et d’entourage régulier était bien la dernière chose qu’il pensait avoir conservé, en particulier parce qu’il n’avait jamais réalisé l’importance qu’il y portait avant de la retrouver.  
Aussi, quand il entra dans la cuisine qu’ils avaient aménagé en salle à manger d’un commun accord (le réfectoire était inutilement étendue pour leur petit comité), il fut surpris d’y trouver un des rares dont le rythme ne lui était pas encore familier.  
  
"Déjà debout ?" s’étonna Jesse en levant les yeux dans sa direction, sa cuillère pleine de céréales d’un rose criard arrêtée devant sa bouche.  
  
Ses cheveux emmêlés et le chaume qui mangeait les rares espaces que Jesse ne leur accordait pas trahissait qu’il n’était pas réveillé depuis très longtemps lui-même. Une boîte en carton de la même couleur agressive que les billes poreuses qui remplissait son bol était posée devant lui, et Genji fut saisi de la déconcertante impression de mettre les pieds dans une publicité ratée.  
  
"J’allais dire la même chose," répondit-il poliment en se tournant vers l’immense frigidaire qu’ils peinaient tous à remplir.  
  
Il chercha la bouteille de yaourt liquide qu’il avait étiqueté à son nom et s’étonna de la trouver perdue au milieu d’une quantité impressionnante de soda dont la forme ne lui était pas connue, et sur lesquelles personne n’avait collé de vignette nominative.  
  
"Félicitation pour la mission, lança Jesse dans son dos entre deux mastications croustillantes. Vous faites la une partout depuis hier.  
  
\- Ravi de l’apprendre, soupira Genji en fermant le frigo pour se diriger vers la cuiseuse à riz qu’il était le seul à utiliser aussi tôt dans la journée. Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de lire les nouvelles. Dans quels sens va l’opinion générale ?  
  
\- Dans le bon. L’inverse aurait été surprenant – et ingrat.  
  
\- Les Nations-Unies ont fait un communiqué ?  
  
\- Prévu pour cet après-midi. Tu peux encore placer tes paris."  
  
Genji s’abstint de répliquer que parier sur le jugement d’une mission qui l’avait éprouvé sur à peu près tous les plans ne l’enthousiasmait guère.  
A gestes presque automatiques, il acheva de préparer son déjeuner qui n’échapperait pas à un autre type de jugement tôt ou tard (n’ayant encore reçu aucune remontrance, Genji supposait que Hanzo n’avait sans doute pas encore trouvé les sachets de nourriture instantané qu’il avait, par ailleurs, tendance à pousser tout au fond du placard ces derniers jours) et se retourna vers la table, un bol de riz dans une main et de soupe dans l’autre main. Il marqua une courte hésitation, à laquelle Jesse ne porta pas la moindre attention, et se décida à s’asseoir en face de ce dernier.  
Genji s’était étonnement vite habitué à la présence de ses pairs pendant ses repas, et pour autant qu’il puisse en juger, les pairs en question n’avaient pas manifesté de difficulté à s’alimenter tout en étant exposé au spectacle peu alléchant de ses cicatrices. Mais l’habitude, avec Jesse, n’était pas à prendre ; elle était à _retrouver_ , et la différence s’imposait avec un bataillon de petites questions pénibles qu’il s’appliqua à repousser alors qu’il retirait son masque.  
  
"T’es blessé ?" demanda Jesse sans le regarder. Son attention ne s’était toujours pas détaché du dos de sa boîte de céréales colorées et Genji fut d’autant plus perplexe de l’entendre remarquer avec détachement : "tu marches bizarrement.  
  
\- J’ai quelques courbatures," répondit-il en trouvant à sa voix une courtoisie forcée et parfaitement affligeante.  
  
Jesse lui accorda un bref et indéchiffrable coup d’œil, avant de reporter son attention sur l’emballage apparemment passionnant. Genji commençait déjà à regretter de ne pas avoir emporté son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre.  
  
"Je m’en suis bien sorti. C’était le combat le plus difficile que j’ai eu à mener depuis longtemps," reprit-il courageusement, décidant qu’il n’avait aucune raison de se sentir mal à l’aise (décision difficile à prendre, dans la mesure où les raisons ne manquaient pas). "J’ai dû exploiter mes ressources un peu plus que prévu.  
  
\- Et c’est ton frère qui a ramassé les lauriers au final, ajouta Jesse avec un sourire en coin mais toujours sans le regarder.  
  
\- Pas de jalousie mal placée. Il les a plus que mérités.  
  
\- Oh non, vraiment ? J’espérais t’entendre te plaindre un petit peu."  
  
Genji haussa un sourcil par-dessus son bol de soupe, ayant quelques difficultés à définir qui était la cible de cette remarque. Il émit un petit rire auquel s’accrochait encore cette politesse surfaite et baissa les yeux sur son repas de moins en moins appétissant.  
Les rôles s’étaient vite inversés. La réticence mêlée de colère sourde qui irradiait de Jesse à son arrivée s’était totalement envolée, remplacée par cette bonhommie nonchalante dont Genji conservait un lointain souvenir, tandis que lui-même ne retrouvait plus trace de l’excitation candide qu’il avait peiné à contenir en voyant revenir son ancien partenaire. Leur malaise commun passait comiquement de l’un à l’autre, songea Genji, pesant à tour de rôle comme sur les plateaux d’une balance.  
  
"T’es sûr que c’est que les courbatures ?" Reprit Jesse en s’écartant enfin de son paquet en carton pour soulever son bol au contenu nettement réduit et s’adosser à sa chaise. Son regard n’exprimait pas grand-chose de plus qu’une inquiétude de circonstance quand il précisa : "t’as l’air tendu."  
  
Genji lui accorda un mince sourire. Jesse n’avait pas perdu beaucoup de sa perspicacité d’autrefois.  
  
"Pour te dire la vérité, admit-il avec autant de détachement que possible, je ne pensais pas que tu te montrerais aussi courtois avec moi, et ça me met mal à l’aise.  
  
\- Tu préfères quand je te grogne dessus ?  
  
\- Non. Non, à choisir, non, mais… Je trouverais ça moins difficile à expliquer."  
  
Jesse se contenta de boire le reste de lait au fond de son bol en silence avant de se redresser. Sa boîte de céréales dans une main et son bol vide dans l’autre, il posa sur Genji un regard vaguement méfiant, comme s’il cherchait où était le piège, avant de lâcher sans émotion notable :  
  
"T’as rien à expliquer." Il sembla hésiter un minuscule instant, à peine perceptible, avant d’ajouter : "t’es pas le Genji qui me doit des explications."  
  
Il contourna la table pour rejoindre l’évier, et Genji fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. De tout ce que Jesse aurait pu dire, de toute les accusations ou de tous les reproches qui auraient pu tomber de sa bouche, Genji n’imaginait pas qu’il aurait pu en formuler de plus étonnement blessant. Et alors que les doigts de métal de Jesse teintaient avec une allégresse discordante contre la porcelaine qu’il savonnait un peu trop de viguoureusement tandis que les siens s’étaient soudain raidi autour de ses baguettes, Genji se fit la réflexion que certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas : Jesse s’occupait systématiquement les mains quand ses pensées se bousculaient trop forts. Encore plus quand il les laissait échapper. Genji avait souvent soupçonné qu’elles le choquaient lui-même quand il s’entendait les prononcer, que ce type de violence, à laquelle Jesse était bien moins habitué que toutes les autres, le choquait autant que ses victimes quand il s’en voyait soudain être l’auteur.  
Genji l’entendit déposer le bol sur l’égouttoir et se déplacer dans la pièce, et quand il osa enfin relever les yeux dans sa direction, Jesse s’était détourné pour ranger ses céréales dans le placard, ouvrant la porte métallique sur une bonne centaine de paquets similaires, soigneusement alignés les uns contre les autres.  
  


"Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? balbutia Genji, qui n’avait jamais vu un de ces gigantesques placards aussi plein.

  
\- Des Crunchy Bunnies, répondit calmement Jesse comme si c’était l’évidence même. Les céréales de D.Va. _La victoire commence dés le matin avec les céréales en forme de lapin !_ " minauda-t-il avec un intonation si convainquant et si inattendue que Genji dû refréner un gloussement idiot avec un succès tout relatif. "C’est pas si mauvais, en fait, poursuivit Jesse en refermant le battant et en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire d’où il sortit une canette. Moins écœurant que ce que je craignais. Les sodas sont à gerber par contre.  
  
\- Mais pourquoi on a toutes ces boîtes… ?  
  
\- T’es pas au courant ? La petite D.Va va rejoindre l’équipe, alors on commence déjà à recevoir ses produits dérivés – gratuitement. On n’allait pas dire non."  
  
Nouvelles sur nouvelles. Difficile de dire s’il s’agissait d’une bonne.  
  
"D.Va va rejoindre Overwatch ? Répéta-t-il en clignant des yeux.  
  
\- Tout juste. Ç’a été annoncé en conférence de presse hier, rapide comme combine, hein ? ‘Me demande si c’était pas calculé depuis le début."  
  
Genji resta songeur alors que Jesse décapsulait sa canette, adossé contre le plan de travail en face de lui, et un coup d’œil furtif l’informa qu’il ne s’agissait pas exactement d’une canette de soda. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps d’y donner davantage de réflexion que le pépiement caractéristique annonçant l’arrivée de Lena (suspendue à son téléphone le temps de faire le trajet depuis sa chambre jusqu’à la cuisine, comme à l’accoutumée) se fit entendre depuis le couloir, et ses salutations enthousiastes suivit de ses bavardages le coupa net dans son observation - celle que Jesse descendait des bières directement après son bol de Crunchy Bunnies.  
Peut-être aussi avant.  
  
*  
  
"J’ai de moins en moins l’impression d’être dans une base de lancement," observa Hanzo en se penchant sur la vitre poussiéreuse, derrière laquelle une cible vaguement humanoïde se distinguait partiellement dans la pénombre de la zone de tir.  
  
Mei grimaça, les ongles de sa main droite cliquetant nerveusement sur la coque du petit robot bleu qui voletait à côté d’elle et que Hanzo avait identifié comme son substitut d’animal de compagnie.  
  
"C’est une installation assez récente, dit-elle en parcourant le couloir d’un regard incertain. D’après les archives, la sécurité des bases d’Overwatch ont été renforcées au début des années soixante-dix, y compris les bases scientifiques.  
  
\- Pour peu de résultats finalement, souligna Hanzo sans beaucoup de délicatesse.  
  
\- En effet… Au moins, ils n’auront pas eu le temps de trop gaspiller le budget."  
  
Hanzo ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière dont Mei ne s’incluait pas dans ce _ils_. Il lui emboîta le pas alors qu’elle poursuivait la traversée du couloir, et elle reprit d’un ton nettement plus jovial :  
  
"C’est le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre les espaces d’entraînement. Ceux qui sont, comment dire… moins orientés sur l’homicide."  
  
Il préféra s’abstenir de mentionner qu’il ne partageait pas le dégoût manifeste de Mei pour ceux qu’ils traversaient actuellement. Suivant docilement, il écouta d’une oreille un peu distraite les commentaires de sa charmante guide à propos des immenses salles de contrôles et des laboratoires vitrés comme des aquariums entre lesquels elle l’entraînait. Son émerveillement face à tant d’espace dédié à la recherche parvenait presque à être communicatif par moment, et ne faisait que renforcer son impression croissante que Mei n’était pas encore tout à fait habituée à cet endroit. Pléthore de détails confirmaient ce soupçon ; son enthousiasme portait des nuances de nostalgie inexplicable, une espèce d’incrédulité très légèrement craintive qui trahissait son sentiment de ne pas se sentir tout à fait légitime en ces lieux, peut-être même en ce _temps_.  
  
"C’est ici que vous allez sévir ? demanda-t-il poliment en inclinant la tête en direction d’une baie vitrée à travers laquelle quelques écrans allumés indiquaient la seule activité du complexe.  
  
\- C’est ici que j’ai _déjà_ commencé à sévir, rétorqua Mei en bombant le torse. Ne t’en déplaise, certains d’entre nous sont plus disposés à, eh bien, rester assis devant un écran pendant des heures que de traverser le globe pour guerroyer contre des robots géants.  
  
\- Heureusement que la base met à disposition tous le matériel nécessaire pour que vous diversifiez vos compétences, nargua-t-il avec l’ombre d’un sourire.  
  
\- Heureusement pour nous tous. J’ai hâte de te voir te mettre à la chimie moléculaire," répliqua Mei en lui tapotant l’épaule avec ce qui aurait pu ressembler à de la condescendance si elle ne l’avait pas accompagné d’un sourire radieux.  
  
Il ne parvint même pas à feindre d’être vexé. L'inexplicable sympathie que lui témoignait Mei était moins surprenante que la facilité avec laquelle il la tolérait. Le fait qu’elle ne sache rien de lui et ne pose jamais de question aidait considérablement. Hanzo avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'était pas une connaissance de Genji au même titre que l'était McCree ou Ziegler, et le bref échange dont elle avait été témoin ne l'avait pas suffisamment informé pour qu'elle ne fasse de lien entre sa présence à Overwatch et le corps amputé de son frère. Elle avait évoqué l’altercation une seule fois, sans s'y attarder, pour compatir en évoquant brièvement une sœur avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre.  
En un mot comme en cent, Hanzo abusait purement et simplement de son ignorance. Sa méconnaissance de son passé trouble constituait la première raison pour laquelle il avait si aisément intégré son amitié, et aussi parce que, en contrepartie, Hanzo avait le sentiment que Mei nourrissait un sentiment semblable à son égard, le tenant à l'écart d'un secret que personne d’autre ne semblait ignorer. Hanzo ne se basait sur rien pour affirmer cette impression, mais elle transpirait des rapports que la jeune femme entretenait avec les autres agents, une espèce de familiarité à laquelle un morceau indéfinissable manquait. Et aussi mal placé qu’il soit, Hanzo éprouvait une certaine fierté à ne pas faire partie de ce malaise.  
Ils quittaient l’espace de recherche pour déboucher sur les fameuses zones d’entraînement, et la première personne qu’ils y aperçurent tenait également comme deuxième raison pour laquelle la courtoisie de Mei ne lui inspirait aucun embarras. De près de deux mètres pour sans doute pas beaucoup moins de cent kilos de muscles, la chevelure d’un rose vif et l’accent russe marqué, la petite-amie de la jeune femme rassurait infiniment Hanzo quant au tournant que son ébauche de relation avec Mei ne risquait aucunement de prendre. Un filet de sécurité relativement puéril, Hanzo aurait été le premier à l’admettre, mais un de ceux qui avaient trop manqué à sa périlleuse existence d’héritier chargé de prolonger une lignée pour ne pas marquer le restant de ses jours.  
De ce que lui en avait dit Mei, Alexandra Zaryanova était l’abonnée la plus régulière de cette zone de la base, un vaste espace dont une des cloisons entièrement vitrées éclairait des rangées de toutes les machines de musculation imaginable. Sa présence se passait donc d’explication – contrairement à celle des quatre autres personnes qui occupaient les lieux. Il reconnut Lena (un miracle qu’il se rappelle du prénom de celle-ci), debout devant le banc de musculation où était allongée leur championne locale, à côté de qui se tenait une jeune femme aux épaules larges et aux longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en queue de cheval. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine faisaient ressortir des biceps loin d’être comparables à ceux de Zarya, mais qui contrastait sensiblement avec la carrure filiforme de Lena. Son visage exprimait une consternation pleine d’indulgence alors que son regard allait entre Zarya et l’individu allongé sur le second banc, celui-ci doté d’un gabarit si titanesque qu’une comparaison n’aurait pas présenté le moindre intérêt : à la crinière blanche qui auréolait sa tête et aux innombrables cicatrices brunes qui zébraient ses bras, s’élargissant et blanchissant à chaque extension, Hanzo comprit qu’il se tenait face à un spécimen de soldat d’un autre âge et d’un autre calibre que tous ceux qui avaient rejoint leur petite équipe jusqu’alors. Tant qu’à la dernière personne qui assistait à ce qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un duel d’adolescent, appuyé entre les deux bancs et fumant sans vergogne, Hanzo n’y accorda que le plus bref et méprisant des coups d’œil. McCree valait même moins que ça.  
  
"Le grand costaud sur le banc, c’est Reinhardt Wilhelm, expliqua Mei avant même qu’il ne l’ait seulement interrogé du regard. Un des fondateurs d’Overwatch, tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de lui ?  
  
\- En effet," répondit Hanzo en hochant distraitement la tête. Il ne distinguait pas précisément son visage et aurait été incapable de s’en souvenir, mais le nom fit immédiatement écho au légendaire Croisé devenu lieutenant dont Overwatch s’était largement enorgueillit d’avoir à son commandement. "La fille ne me dit rien par contre.  
  
"C'est sa filleule, Brigitte Lindholm. Je ne la connais pas bien moi non plus."  
  
Hanzo entendit à nouveau ce malaise voilé dans sa voix, et il s'abstint d'insister. L'envie de visiter les lieux lui était de toute façon largement passé à la seconde où la vue du cowboy lui avait gâché le paysage, et il tourna les talons alors que Mei faisait un pas en avant dans le gymnase.  
  
"Tu ne viens pas ? S’étonna-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.  
  
\- Je ferais connaissance plus tard, répondit-il assez lâchement. La zone de tir me suffira pour l’instant."  
  
Et sans s’éterniser sur les raisons de sa soudaine réticence, il acheva de reprendre la direction des laboratoires. Il croyait Mei parfaitement capable de tirer certaines conclusions par elle-même, en particulier quand elle avait été aux premières loges entendre les raisons expliquant ses rapports glaciaux avec le cowboy. McCree ne lui avait rien adressé d’autres que des politesses de circonstances depuis le jour de leur arrivée à Gibraltar, et pour sa part, Hanzo ne s’était même pas embarrassé de celles-ci. McCree ne méritait pas de courtoisie ; un homme capable d’éprouver une répugnance aussi vive que celle qu’il avait manifesté alors qu’il tenait son frère par le col, cette haine qui l’avait embrasé subitement comme une allumette approchée trop près d’une flamme - mais surtout un homme capable de la lui avoir dissimulée aussi longtemps et aussi efficacement pendant des semaines d’apparente indifférence n’était pas digne de sa confiance et surtout pas de la moindre considération. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ce que McCree pouvait lui reprocher, ni la nature de ce qui l’avait fait flamber de colère, et il ne le lui reprochait pas ; mais se faire rouler lui avait toujours été infiniment plus amer que de se faire haïr. L’un lui était plus familier que l’autre, à dire vrai.  
Il achevait de remonter le couloir qui séparait l’espace de recherche du stand de tir, quand un tintement familier lui parvint. Il pressa le pas instinctivement, et parvenu à la porte laissée ouverte, il aperçut la silhouette délicate de Zenyatta devant une des fenêtres découpées dans la vitre. Après une courte hésitation, il s’avança jusqu’à hauteur du robot qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et s’assit sur une des tabourets poussiéreux qui occupait le fond de la pièce.  
L’omniaque tirait à gestes réguliers et précis, et en l’observant attentivement Hanzo comprit enfin qu’il faisait jaillir ses mystérieux projectiles depuis les orbes lévitant autour de sa tête, un détail qui l’avait tracassé depuis leur bataille commune où l’occasion de le regarder ne s’était pas vraiment présentée. L’observation n’expliquait pas grand-chose par ailleurs, mais ses tribulations de pays en pays avait appris à Hanzo que les capacités de certains omniaques laissaient souvent perplexe. Les seuls déplacements de celui-ci posaient question, au même titre que la présence même de ce collier, l’encourageant à ne pas chercher à comprendre ; bien des éléments concernant ce robot le tracassait avant d’en arriver aux munitions d’énergie pure qu’il tirait depuis des orbes gravés.  
Il remarqua brusquement que son dos s’était progressivement affaissé contre le mur, et il secoua la tête avant de passer le dos de sa main sur ses paupières qui s’étaient inexplicablement alourdies à force de fixer les mouvements hypnotisants du robot.  
  
"As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? demanda soudain Zenyatta sans stopper ses mouvements, le faisant légèrement sursauter.  
  
\- Non." Il se racla la gorge, et le son sonna à ses oreilles comme la manifestation un peu trop évidente de sa gêne à l’idée d’être prié de bien vouloir expliquer les raisons de sa présence silencieuse et immobile – inutile, en un mot, et probablement un peu inconvenante. "Je me demandais d’où venait vos munitions, se justifia-t-il plutôt maladroitement à son goût.  
  
\- Ton observation t’a-t-elle apporté les réponses que tu espérais ?  
  
\- Pas entièrement."  
  
L’omniaque écarta les bras dans un geste gracieux alors que son collier d’orbe décrivait une course rapide, qu’il interrompit en claquant des mains. Il pivota vers Hanzo, sa tête étrangement expressive légèrement penchée de côté, et reprit paisiblement :  
  
"Peut-être serait-il sage de les obtenir autrement, en ce cas."  
  
Hanzo haussa un sourcil, et dût se retenir de ne pas trop remuer sur son tabouret étroit alors que le robot ne le lâchait pas de son regard indiscernable.  
  
"Je ne saisis pas bien où vous voulez en venir."  
  
L’omniaque émit un petit rire sans méchanceté, étrangement proche du gloussement que Mei émettait parfois quand il tâchait de se montrer le plus froid possible à son égard (ce qui résultait le plus souvent à une assez piètre performance de stoïcisme sans conviction). Il leva une main pour appuyer la phalange de son index recourbé contre la pièce dorée de ce qui lui tenait lieu de menton et poursuivit :  
  
"Tu ne poses jamais de question sur ce que tu veux réellement savoir. Penses-tu que ceux qui t’entourent vont te livrer les réponses que tu espères seulement parce que tu leur exprimes ton incompréhension ? Ou crains-tu seulement de t’exposer à leur refus ?"  
  
L’arrière de sa tête heurta imperceptiblement le mur derrière lui, et Hanzo eut la conviction que s’il n’avait pas été assis et déjà adossé à quelque chose, son mouvement de recul aurait été tristement prononcé. Non pas qu’il ait pu échapper à la sagacité terrifiante de cet omniaque dans sa position actuelle, cependant.  
  
"Je n’ai pas pour habitude de réclamer, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, et il méprisa profondément la manière dont sa réponse ne faisait que confirmer les deux hypothèses de Zenyatta à la fois.  
  
\- Peut-être serait-il bon de remettre certaines habitudes en question lorsque celles-ci ne t’apportent pas la satisfaction que tu recherches," suggéra le robot, et Hanzo eut la certitude que les diodes sur son front clignèrent pendant une fraction de seconde.  
  
Il chercha désespérément une once d’exaspération à exploiter pour repousser la proposition, mais ne trouva qu’une insupportable curiosité qui enflait depuis longtemps dans le fond de son esprit (l’avait même complètement envahi et commençait à gagner le premier plan de ses préoccupations, s’il daignait regarder les choses en face).  
  
"Vous êtes qui, pour Genji ?" demanda-t-il brutalement et sans transition.  
  
Zenyatta se redressa sur son séant, et Hanzo aurait été prêt à parier qu’il se félicitait de l’avoir fait cracher le morceau aussi vite.  
  
"Il vous appelle _maître_ , il vous suit comme un caneton qui aurait peur de perdre sa mère, poursuivit-il avec véhémence. Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
  
\- Diffère-t-il tant du Genji que tu as connu autre fois ?  
  
\- Ha ! s’exclama Hanzo avec un rictus. Voilà pourquoi je déteste poser des questions. Il faut toujours que les plus malins y répondent par d’autres.  
  
\- J’admets que ce n’était pas tout à fait honnête, concéda Zenyatta d’un ton où se discernait l’ombre d’un sourire. J’aurais beaucoup de questions à te poser à son propos, moi aussi. Genji ne rechigne pas à évoquer sa jeunesse, mais un même récit raconté par un tier peut prendre une forme toute différente.  
  
\- Je ne crois pas être la personne la plus disposée à vous faire rêver avec des anecdotes à son sujet," maugréa Hanzo avec une amertume tangible.  
  
La simple idée que Zenyatta, pourtant si visiblement entiché de Genji, puisse espérer obtenir des potins de jeunesse de la part de l’homme qui l’avait réduit à cet hybride d’humain et de machine sans craindre qu’ils ne virent à la plus pure médisance le dépassait de beaucoup.  
  
"Qu’est-ce qui te semble avoir tant changé chez lui ?" demanda doucement l’omniaque, et lorsque Hanzo leva les yeux, il constata que le robot s’était rapproché. "Est-il vraiment si différent ?  
  
\- Il l’est," affirma Hanzo d’un ton bas mais ferme, son regard fuyant vers un coin de la pièce sans qu’il ne puisse le retenir. "Genji ne s’est jamais soucié d’autre chose que de lui-même. Il n’aurait juré allégeance à personne.  
  
\- N’est-ce pas précisément la raison pour laquelle tu as attenté à sa vie ?" souligna le moine avec une infinie douceur mais sans que son inflexion de voix ne puisse émousser la douleur pure qui découlait inévitablement de sa question, qui la décuplait même, comme s’il avait tenté de l’écorcher avec autant de délicatesse que possible.  
  
Hanzo serra les mâchoires jusqu’à être certain que sa voix ne le trahirait pas, qu’elle ne se briserait pas avant qu’il ne parvienne à prononcer ce qui l’avait hanté depuis que son frère s’était révélé à lui dans la pénombre de Hanamura.  
  
"Savoir qu’il était capable de changer me fait abhorrer ce qu’il est devenu."  
  
Il s’abstint d’ajouter ce qui le brûlait réellement de l’intérieur, ce qui pesait sur lui avec un poids encore plus étouffant que la culpabilité d’avoir pourtant bien agit ; il pouvait encore faire croire à d’autres qu’il en voulait à Genji pour avoir fini par devenir ce que le clan avait attendu de lui aussi longtemps sans jamais obtenir rien d’autre que du refus. Mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher à lui-même que ce que l’évolution de Genji le faisait le plus haïr était lui-même et lui seul. L’absurdité même de son geste, l’injustice d’avoir frappé celui en qui il avait été le seul à ne pas croire, et à tort, décuplait sa culpabilité pourtant déjà étouffante lorsque son geste lui avait semblé avoir du sens. Et que sa tentative d’élimination se soit soldée par la mise en évidence de la valeur de son frère ne faisait que prononcer les dimensions lamentables de son échec et de sa prétention à mettre un terme au problème que représentait Genji.  
_Non_ , lui murmura ce qu’il réussissait à museler le plus souvent, ce qui parlait avec le plus de justesse et le plus de cruauté aussi. _L'acte a toujours été un echec._  
Il s’entendit déglutir avec difficulté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se retenir de passer à nouveau la main sur ses yeux. L’acte n’avait jamais eu de but en lui-même. L’acte n’avait été qu’un coup de sang qui était allé trop loin. Une colère qui avait dépassé toutes les bornes possibles, et sur laquelle Hanzo avait tissé une raison pour tenir, et cette raison se déchirait aujourd’hui - cette illusion de sens se dissipait pour de bon.  
  
"Hanzo," appela Zenyatta, et à la manière dont il prononça son nom, il comprit sans mal que le robot avait saisi, sinon toute la complexité de son aveu, au moins une partie. "Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Overwatch ?"  
  
Il ne parvint pas à lever les yeux vers le robot. La perche était grossière, mais la diversion bienvenue et il s’en saisit sans faire de manière.  
  
"Pour me racheter, répondit-il avec un haussement d’épaule. Rien de plus.  
  
\- Te racheter auprès de qui ? De Genji ? De toi-même ?"  
  
Une excellente question. Meilleure que les siennes – Zenyatta ne l’encourageait décidément pas à tenter dans ce domaine.  
  
"Je ne sais pas encore," répondit-il platement. "Je ne crois pas en être capable dans les deux cas. Mais il y a un certain confort à poursuivre un but que l’on sait inatteignable."  
  
Il reporta enfin les yeux vers Zenyatta, dont le visage inexpressif lui inspira un réconfort inattendu,et il lui accorda un bref sourire avant de bifurquer soudainement :  
  
"Vous n’avez pas besoin de répondre finalement.  
  
\- À ?  
  
\- Je comprends pourquoi il vous colle autant."  
  
Il se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la vitre qui les séparait des cibles, en grande partie pour que Zenyatta ne puisse pas déchiffrer l’expression presque sereine qui passa sur son visage. Il allait falloir qu’il revienne avec son arc et ses flèches, une excellente raison pour éviter de poursuivre cette conversation mais d’abord…  
  
"En revanche, je veux savoir ce qui se trame entre vous, reprit-il plus durement. Qu’est-ce qu’il est pour vous ? Votre protégé ? Autre chose ?  
  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il existe de terme approprié pour qualifier le lien qui m’unit à Genji," répondit Zenyatta sans se défiler cette fois. Hanzo estima qu’il le lui devait bien. "Nous nous aimons pour ce que nous sommes et ce que nous nous transmettons mutuellement. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’y donner un nom."  
  
Hanzo roula des yeux. C’était exactement le genre de mièvrerie ambiguë pour laquelle Genji n’aurait eu que mépris autrefois – et que, pour sa part, il méprisait toujours. Mais venant d’une relation entre humain et omniaque, il ne pouvait pas vraiment exiger plus de précision, contrairement à d’autres.  
  
"Et le cowboy ?"  
  
Il scruta Zenyatta du coin de l’œil, dont la stature ne trahit rien.  
  
"Jesse McCree ?  
  
\- Nous n’avons qu’un seul cowboy, fort heureusement.  
  
\- Tu te demandes ce qu’il y a entre Genji et Jesse McCree ?"  
  
Il roula des yeux à nouveau, plus par embarras cette fois, et répondit par un hochement de tête sec. Zenyatta émit à nouveau ce petit rire qui ressemblait à celui de Mei, et finit par répondre :  
  
"Allons Hanzo. Tu sais sans doute mieux que moi que Genji n’a pas _tant_ changé que ça."  
  
Hanzo se tourna complètement vers Zenyatta cette fois, mais l’omniaque ne le regardait plus, reprenant innocemment sa place devant la fenêtre de tir pour reprendre son entraînement.  
Il soupira. Même livrée à demi-mot, la confirmation l’exaspéra autant que ce qu’il avait craint.


	5. Chapter 5

_Une mission facile_ , lui avait assuré le singe. Dans la forme, Hanzo ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver à y redire. Dans le fond en revanche, la facilité approchant l'ennui total de ce qui ne méritait presque pas d’être désigné comme une _mission_ relevait d’une difficulté discutable.  
_Une mission moins pénible_ , avait précisé l'animal, et Hanzo s’en serait passé. Le froid rendu pénétrant par ses vêtements imbibés, le martèlement ininterrompu de la pluie et la douleur lancinantes des lunettes à diverses fonctionnalités qui lui pinçaient l'arrête du nez n'auraient pas été insurmontables sans cette dernière précision, que sa mission serait _facile_ et _moins pénible_. L'îlot rocheux mais ensoleillé d'Oryukdo lui manquait terriblement en comparaison. 

Hanzo tira légèrement la capuche de son blouson en arrière, détournant son attention focalisée depuis des heures sur cette cérémonie interminable et définitivement à l’abri de toute menace pour regarder les toits alentour. La petite commune ressemblaient parfaitement à ce à quoi on l'avait préparé : un entassement de maisons grises tout en pierres et en tuiles d'ardoise, dont la distance prudente à l'égard du progrès n'était trahie que par quelques rares enseignes holographiques aux couleurs criardes. Un trou sans charme, de l'avis de Hanzo, un patelin à bout de souffle planté au côté de la grande et dévastée Eichenwalde comme un obscur descendant poursuivant sa veillée mortuaire. 

En contre-bas de son poste d'observation, la voix monocorde du quelconque ministre placé sous leur protection se tarissait enfin dans un crépitement d'applaudissements étonnement énergique. Sans doute l’enthousiasme du public rassemblé sur la place du village avait plus à devoir au discours du deuxième agent d'Overwatch invité à la commémoration ; pourtant rôdé aux laïus de circonstance, Hanzo lui-même avait perçu l'intense et authentique solennité dans la voix de son partenaire de mission alors même qu'il n'en avait saisi que quelques rares mots - son allemand aurait nécessité un bon dépoussiérage pour en apprécier toute la valeur.

Il promena un regard las sur la place où la foule dissimulée sous un damiers de parapluie se dissolvait lentement, puis sur la petite scène dressée devant la mairie. Ses jumelles lui permirent de voir distinctement le politicien inintéressant s'écarter de l'estrade pour se diriger vers les soldats alignés derrière lui, tous d'un âge avancé et quelques-uns se démarquant par leur carrure considérable. Le ministre leur serrait la main à tour de rôle avec une formalité mécanique, deux petites secousses chacun, mais parvenu à Reinhardt il s'arrêta quelques secondes de plus pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Un remerciement pour son discours peut-être. Des félicitations pour sa réintégration au sein d’Overwatch sans doute. Hanzo fit rouler la molette du zoom entre ses doigts et distingua l'ombre d'un sourire doux et plein d’humilité qui creusa des rides au coin des yeux de Reinhardt, et que la pluie ruisselant de ses cheveux blancs remplirent comme des lits de rivière. Seul à ne pas tenir de parapluie (et trop massif pour partager celui d’un autre), il dégoulinait d’eau autant que Hanzo qui n’avait pourtant pas bénéficié de l’abri relatif des peupliers encerclant la place, sa tête découverte restant à la merci des intempéries pour aussi longtemps qu’avait duré la cérémonie.  
Hanzo releva les lunettes sur son front et se dirigea vers l’escalier de secours d’où le reste de l’équipe de sécurité lui faisait signe. Cette mission insipide pourrait peut-être lui apporter quelques satisfactions.  
  
*  
  
Avec son plafond haut et ses lourdes tables de chêne, la taverne donnait l’impression d’avoir été précisément dimensionnée pour accueillir la quinzaine de soldats retraités qui en remplissait tout l’espace autant par leurs gestes et leur corpulence titanesque que par leurs voix et leurs rires de ténor qui se chevauchaient et se mélangeaient dans une cacophonie d’orage d’été.  
Sagement replié au comptoir, Hanzo pianotait son bref et inintéressant rapport de mission sans que le tapage derrière lui ne le déconcentre le moins du monde ; la langue lui était devenue si étrangère et les discussions se brouillaient tant entre elles qu’il n’en résultait qu’un bruit blanc, au volume certes élevé mais que Hanzo pouvait endurer sans grande difficulté. Mieux que la pluie froide qui humidifiait toujours ses vêtements en tout cas.  
Il tapait le point final de son compte-rendu quand le claquement d’une choppe largement entamée retentit tout près de la sienne, comme pour signifier définitivement que les ennuis de la journée touchaient à leur fin. Il coula un regard depuis la main au diamètre colossal qui en tenait l’anse jusqu’au visage de son propriétaire, affichant une expression nettement plus radieuse qu’une heure auparavant.  
  
"Puis-je me joindre à vous, Hanzo ?"  
  
Sa voix s’élevait assez pour se faire parfaitement entendre par-dessus les clameurs de ses semblables, mais Hanzo la trouva moins tonitruante que ce qu’il avait identifié comme étant son volume habituel. Il y distingua une très discrète note de cette mélancolie pleine de respect qui avait empreint son discours sur la place, et entendre son prénom prononcé dans cette gamme fit grimper sa curiosité de quelques degrés.  
  
"Je ne serais pas une compagnie aussi distrayante que ces messieurs, fit-il modestement remarquer avec un mouvement de tête en direction des soldats attablés.  
  
\- Ce serait injuste de vous demander de rivaliser," répliqua Reinhardt en clignant de l’œil ( _en clignant de l’œil ?_ ) qui ne portait pas de cicatrice. Il se pencha légèrement vers Hanzo et leva la main de côté, comme pour lui faire une confidence, avant d’admettre dans un murmure parfaitement audible : "c’est le moment où tout le monde y va de son anecdote d’après-Crise, je déteste ça.  
  
\- Parce que c’était après que vous ailliez quitté les Croisés ? demanda Hanzo qui connaissait la réponse, mais qui jugea bon de signaler qu’il suivait.  
  
\- Tout à fait. Et quel intérêt à entendre des histoires où vous êtes le seul absent ? Aucun !" Il s’accouda un peu plus confortablement au comptoir, leva sa choppe en direction de Hanzo et ajouta avec un rire dénué de la moindre trace d’amertume : "Alors quitte à être exclus, autant l’être à deux."  
  
Jouer les stoïques allait s’avérer difficile. Un sourire relevait déjà le coin de ses lèvres quand Hanzo leva son verre pour le faire s’entrechoquer avec celui de Reinhardt - qui ne fit qu’en siroter le contenu, étonnement.  
  
"Je vous prenais pour un buveur plus enthousiaste, fit-il remarquer en prenant une gorgée modérée de sa propre boisson, définitivement plus corsé que ce dont il avait l’habitude.  
  
\- Quand l’occasion s’y prête."  
  
Un bref silence se logea entre eux, tout relatif dans l’ambiance festive sur laquelle Reinhardt promenait un regard pensif, mais qui laissa à Hanzo l’opportunité d’observer la nostalgie qui faisait subtilement s’affaisser son sourire de sous son épaisse moustache blanche.  
  
"L’occasion semble bien s’y prêter pour eux, nota Hanzo sans le quitter des yeux.  
  
\- Les Croisés n’ont pas pour coutume de pleurer leurs morts," répondit Reinhardt avec une douceur pleine d’indulgence, comme pour justifier les rires puissants de ses pairs. "Mais certaines années, et bien… Le cœur ne peut pas toujours y être pour tout le monde, je suppose.  
  
\- Reprendre du service pour Overwatch ne doit pas aider.  
  
\- Entre autres choses," admit-il avec une grimace. Il marqua une seconde d'hésitation, soulevant sa choppe à hauteur de sa bouche, avant de se tourner d’un bloc vers Hanzo. "Vous savez, je crois que je n’ai pas très envie de conter mon illustre passé, pour une fois, reprit-il vivement. Alors profitez-en un peu pour m’éclairer sur _votre_ présence dans nos rangs, monsieur l’héritier du clan Shimada."  
  
Hanzo se figea, ne s’attendant pas à ce que Reinhardt redirige le sujet de la conversation aussi soudainement sur lui – et encore moins sur sa lignée. Il fit acheva de descendre la gorgé d'alcool que le soudain intérêt de Reinhardt avait stoppé pour se ménager quelques secondes, avant de répondre prudemment :  
  
"Je ne suis pas le seul à m’informer des antécédents de mes collègues à ce que je vois.  
  
\- Pensez-vous ! Je n’ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup me renseigner pour me rappeler de votre pedigree, cher ami."  
  
Le cher ami en question aurait pu en éprouver de la fierté, s’il n’avait pas deviné qu’un homme rendu légendaire par son intégrité et son intransigeance envers le crime ne risquait pas de porter sur le pedigree d’un Shimada le regard bienveillant de son dernier œil valide.  
  
"Flatté d’avoir marqué votre mémoire, se contenta-t-il de rétorquer en haussant un sourcil.  
  
\- Oh, ne vous félicitez pas trop jeune homme, tempéra Reinhardt sur un ton presque espiègle. Vous m’agaciez comme tous les pendards assez bien placés pour passer entre les mailles du filet, voilà tout ce qui vous a rendu mémorable.  
  
\- Hm, sourit Hanzo avec une pointe de compassion. J’imagine que les compromis diplomatiques sont difficiles à avaler quand on est supposé se tenir du bon côté de la justice.  
  
\- Pas pour tout le monde. Les tricheurs sont aussi nombreux d’un côté que de l’autre, seuls les intérêts divergent – mais je ne vous apprends rien, n’est-ce pas ?"  
  
Hanzo baissa brièvement les yeux, pour remarquer que la main de Reinhardt reposait tout près de la sienne à présent. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point il s’était considérablement rapproché en quelques phrases à peine, physiquement, mais par d’autres aspects aussi. Reinhardt irradiait naturellement la bienveillance, presque la _complicité_ auprès de tous ceux avec qui Hanzo l’avait vu échanger au sein de la base. Mais s’il ne l’avait jamais vu se comporter autrement auprès de ses proches, il ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être à l’origine de sa sympathie actuelle, d’autant moins après que Reinhardt lui ait rappelé les raisons précises pour lesquelles son statut d’héritier lui aurait logiquement valu le mépris le plus glacial.  
  
"Pour être franc, reprit Hanzo, ce genre de manigance me fatiguait aussi. Je n’aurais pas la malhonnêteté de dire _autant que vous_ mais… J’en ai tiré plus de peines que de bénéfices.  
  
\- Naturellement. Pourquoi seriez-vous parmi nous, sinon ?"  
  
La question l'ébranla plus qu’il ne le laissa paraître, et si Hanzo ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, ce ne fut pas pour les raisons que sous-entendait son collègue.  
Son incapacité à honorer le rôle d'héritier et de chef de clan ne lui était jamais apparu sous cette tournure. L’aspect logique et implacable que donnait la formulation à ce qui avait toujours pris une valeur d’échec plus ou moins accentué pour Hanzo sonna comme discordante, sous-entendant que sa renonciation à la direction d’un empire criminel puisse avoir été motivée par son intention de rejoindre le droit chemin. D'abord, c'était un raccourci brutal : les années qui avaient suivi sa déchéance s'étaient essentiellement alimentées de contrats et d'assassinats peu glorieux qui n’avaient absolument pas redressé la barre de sa morale. Et ensuite, pour être parfaitement franc avec lui-même, Hanzo ne l'avait jamais appréhendé de la sorte ; il s’était résolu à rejoindre Overwatch parce que tout le reste s'était enchaîné comme une succession de tentatives ratées n'aboutissant qu'à davantage de frustrations et de fautes. Et s'il appréciait que Reinhardt puisse lui donner un tel crédit, ses restes de fierté l'empêchaient de le laisser se méprendre à ce point.  
  
"Vous faites erreur," reprit-il plus faiblement que ce qu'il souhaitait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors que Reinhardt reportait les yeux sur lui, et poursuivit en tentant d'affermir sa voix : "Si j'ai échoué à reprendre le flambeau de mon clan, c'était par faiblesse de caractère, pas par grandeur d'âme.  
  
\- Une bonne chose que votre caractère soit ce qu'il est dans ce cas, répliqua Reinhardt avec un sourire en coin. Votre _faiblesse_ , bien que je doute que le terme soit approprié, a sûrement fait plus d'heureux que si vous aviez fait perdurer votre empire." Il vida sa choppe d'une traite, comme ragaillardi par cette idée alors que Hanzo restait songeur. "Vous étiez un homme puissant, Hanzo, reprit-il en pointant son index sur lui. Mais la puissance n'est pas la force, et il faut de la force pour renoncer à la puissance."  
  
À nouveau, Hanzo rencontra toutes les peines à rester de marbre, et plutôt heureusement sa gêne s'exprima par un éclat de rire dans lequel il fut soulagé de ne pas trop distinguer son propre embarras.  
  
"Vous êtes le genre à voir le verre à moitié plein même lorsqu'il est aux trois quarts vide, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.  
  
\- Ah, excellente métaphore ! S'exclama Reinhardt avec un rire qui raisonna jusque dans les os de Hanzo. Certains verres contiennent plus en étant aux trois quart vides que d'autre en étant complètement pleins. Et mieux vaut avoir un fond de bonté que déborder de poison. On pourrait en parler pendant des heures, des verres à moitié plein et à moitié vide !  
  
\- Et qu’êtes-vous, dans ce cas ?"  
  
Ce fut au tour de Reinhardt d'être pris par surprise. Ses yeux s’arrondirent légèrement, lui donnant l'expression candide d'un élève turbulent soudain interrogé au beau milieu d'une pitrerie, avant que ses paupières ne retombent et ne lui redonnent cette expression de mélancolie que Hanzo ne lui avait jamais vu – et qu’il doutait que Reinhardt ne montrât à beaucoup de monde.  
  
"On tombe un peu dans la poésie de comptoir, vous ne trouvez pas ? répondit-il avec un rire nettement moins assuré.  
  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que le contexte ne s’y prête pas, cette fois."  
  
Reinhardt renouvela son rire, un peu plus solidement, et souleva sa choppe dont le verre tâché de mousse refléta la lumière des plafonnier et le regarda comme si la réponse se cachait dans son reste de bière.  
  
"Je suppose qu’on pourrait dire que je suis un très gros verre, fanfaronna-t-il en hochant la tête. Bien remplis, j’imagine, mais fendu aussi. Je me sens ruisseler un peu plus chaque jour."  
  
La métaphore était grossière, mais elle n’en fit pas moins regretter à Hanzo sa curiosité insistante. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de se sentir coupable que Reinhardt fit vigoureusement tinter sa choppe contre la sienne, avant d'en terminer le contenu une bonne fois pour toute. A peine l'abaissa-t-il en direction du comptoir qu'un serveur approcha pour la remplir à nouveau, avant qu'un geste de Reinhardt ne le ravise.  
  
"J'en ai eu juste assez pour retrouver ma chambre et bien dormir, dit-il avec satisfaction.  
  
\- Alors le recueillement n’était pas la seule excuse, remarqua Hanzo avec un sourire.  
  
\- Disons que sans cette excuse, je me permettrais peut-être d'abuser un peu plus de la boisson et prétexter d'avoir besoin de me faire raccompagner," répliqua Reinhardt avec un autre clin d’œil, dont Hanzo n'eut pas la moindre idée de quoi faire encore une fois. "Mais la sagesse s'impose pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Hanzo."  
  
Il se redressa avec toute la grâce inhabituelle à une carrure si massive, si loin de ce à quoi Hanzo l’associait par instinct, peut-être à tort. Reinhardt figurait parfaitement dans la catégorie de ce qu’il considérait comme très plaisant à regarder, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus émanant de ses gestes, en plus de cette force brute et de ces proportions colossales : une subtilité et une grâce qui, de par son contraste saisissant une fois remarqué, en rehaussait le prestige.  
Et dire qu’il était un peu ivre.  
Hanzo le regarda s’éloigner en cillant à peine.  
  
*  
  
Angela Ziegler ne prétendait pas être particulièrement habile pour cerner rapidement les gens, ses patients comme le reste du monde, et que la personnalité de starlette glamour de D.Va se révèle n’être qu’une grossière façade la pris tout naturellement par surprise.  
Là où sa pauvre capacité à anticiper ce qui se cachait derrière les masques l’avait préparé au profil caricatural d’une jeune fille insolente et imbue d’elle-même qui serait allé main dans la main avec sa persona de célébrité victorieuse en tout plan, Hana Song se révéla au contraire étonnement calme et humble, s’adaptant prodigieusement vite aux règles de sa nouvelle base et aux habitudes de ceux qui l’occupaient - et pour qui elle démontra un authentique et inattendue intérêt. Dés les premiers jours qui suivirent son arrivée, Angela la surprit à écouter avec une attention pleine d’enthousiasme les récits de guerre épiques et passionnés dont Reinhardt et Zarya avaient fait leur nouveau terrain de compétition, les exposés passionnés de Mei, et (encore plus inattendu) les paroles mesurées de Zenyatta. Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, se distingua comme celui avec qui elle semblait dialoguer le plus, plutôt que de se contenter d’écouter et de relancer en spectatrice fervente.  
  
"Je suis en vacances, ici," dit-elle sans préambule à Angela quand l’opportunité de la recevoir dans son cabinet se présenta.  
  
Assise dans le fauteuil noir dans lequel tous les membres de l’équipe s’étaient installés au moins une fois à l’occasion de leur visite médicale réglementaire, sa posture pleine de rigueur militaire l’empêchait de semblait frêle dans le siège au dossier bien trop large pour elle. Les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux et le dos droit, Hana soutint sans ciller le regard interrogatif que lui adressait Angela pour poursuivre avec un sourire dépourvu de malice :  
  
"Mes premières vacances depuis trois ans, je crois bien.  
  
\- Tu penses que ton travail ici sera plus simple ?  
  
\- Il l’est déjà. Ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, et j’ai pas eu un seul interview, une seule pub à tourner – et aucune alerte. J’ai jamais vécu ça depuis mon entrée en service."  
  
Angéla ajouta quelques mots ( _probable antécédent récent de syndrome d’épuisement professionnel_ ) à la petite case intitulée _profil psychologique_.  
  
"C’est pour t’éloigner de ces pressions que tu as accepté la proposition de Winston ?  
  
\- Un peu. Pas vraiment – mon pays avait convenu qu’un pilote rejoindrait Overwatch en cas de victoire. C’était pas prévu que ce serait moi, j’étais plutôt la dernière sur la liste en fait. Mais après la victoire, alors… Je me suis dit que sans le Gwishin à combattre, j’allais devoir me mettre à la disposition des médias pour le temps que ça durerait, et ensuite… Ensuite je savais pas trop à quoi m’attendre, alors j’ai préféré partir avant. Au moins je sais que j’aurais de quoi faire ici, et que ce serait normal si, eh bien, si j’y suis pas trop habituée au début.  
  
\- Tu avais peur de perdre tes habitudes dans un cadre familier, alors tu as préféré tout remettre à zéro dans un cadre inconnu. C’est ça ?  
  
\- C’est bien résumé," confirma Hana en détournant la tête pour porter un regard distrait en direction de la fenêtre.  
  
Angela hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle retranscrit sa propre synthèse à la suite des derniers mots ajoutés, quand une fenêtre s’ouvrit dans un coin de l’écran. Ses yeux s’y attardèrent une seconde de trop, assez pour lire l’adresse qui figurait au-dessus du mail, et Hana tourna la tête dans sa direction à l’instant précis où Angela sentit son regard se durcir.  
  
"L’armée m’a fait parvenir ton dossier médical, reprit-elle à l’adresse de sa patiente en s’efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître. Je te dispense des examens de routine, ça pourra attendre le mois prochain.  
  
\- Okay, répondit simplement la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils de surprise ( _de suspicion_ , murmura sournoisement une petite voix dans la tête d’Angela).  
  
\- Si tu as la moindre question ou un problème d'ordre médical à signaler, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver," ajouta-t-elle afin de mettre un terme à l'entretien avec autant de bienveillance que lui permettait la pointe d'énervement qui menaçait de déborder dans sa voix.   
  
Hana comprit le message voilé et se leva avec une très légère hésitation, avant de finalement tourner les talons et sortir du cabinet. Angela acheva d’ajouter les dernières notes à son dossier en bénissant la clairvoyance de cette jeune fille décidément pleine de bonnes surprises – puis s’avachit sur son siège avec un soupir d’exaspération qui la vida de son calme. L’instant d’après, son téléphone vibrait dans la poche de son jean, et la tentation de le laisser sonner dans le vide fut tentante pendant une demi-seconde.  
  
"Votre numéro m’est inconnu, déclara-t-elle de sa plus belle voix de répondeur automatique en décrochant. Veuillez décliner votre identité.  
  
\- Tu n’as pas répondu à mon mail, répondit la voix de Moira dont le ton de réprimande sonnait comme décoloré par une sorte de lassitude indifférente.  
  
\- Tu l’as envoyé il y a (elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure figurant sur son écran) à peine quatre minutes, qu’est-ce qui te dit que je n’étais pas en train de te répondre ?" Elle tenta de contenir son agacement sans succès, sachant pertinemment qu’il signait déjà sa défaite, et protesta avec d’autant plus d’aigreur : "De toute façon, tu m’as quand même appelé ! C’était bien la peine de me demander l’autorisation.  
  
\- Politesse de circonstance. Mais maintenant que je t’ai en ligne, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ?"  
  
Angela se laissa glisser un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l’index et le pouce de sa main droite pressant sur ses yeux tendit que la gauche se crispait autour de l’appareil.  
  
"C'est le monde à l'envers. Depuis quand c'est moi qui fait des manigances ?  
  
\- Depuis presque trois mois, d'après mes dernières informations." Angela entendit un cliquetis lointain, et visualisa avec une précision troublantes les ongles de Moira pianoter sur une surface lisse et dure. "Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu les avais rejoints ?  
  
\- Tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard.  
  
\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question."  
  
Elle réalisa qu’elle mordillait nerveusement la peau au coin de son pouce seulement quand une vive douleur fusa dans son doigt, une fine ligne d’un rouge vif à la place du lambeau de peau qu’elle venait d’arracher avec ses incisives. Sa mâchoire se crispa d’irritation, en même temps qu’une sortie toute simple lui apparaissait avec la clarté d’un petit matin plein de promesse.  
  
"Je n'ai pas à te répondre."  
  
Un silence glacial accueilli cette rebuffade, et Angela remua maladroitement dans son siège.  
  
"Bien."  
  
Indifférente. Parfaitement indifférente, impossible à ébranler. Angela n’aurait pas dû en éprouver de la déception.  
  
"Votre gorille va vous indiquer une mission au Nouveau-Mexique très prochainement. A Roswell, pour être précise."  
  
Angela se contenta de pincer les lèvres, son pouce meurtri pressé contre sa bouche et pulsant sa douleur piquante comme une aiguille.  
  
"Elle concerne un centre de recherche qui a été fermé l’année dernière, pour cause économique officiellement, mais pas seulement ; des causes éthiques sont plus probables, entre autres choses.  
  
\- Comment sais-tu ça ?  
  
\- C’est un sujet qui me concerne personnellement. Il y a eu des… _rumeurs_ stipulant qu’une partie de mes travaux y avaient été exploités, sans avoir été déclaré et sans mon consentement bien entendu.  
  
\- Oh non, quelqu’un a volé tes recherches ? Je compatis à ta douleur ma pauvre chérie, je sais exactement ce que ça fait, nargua Angéla en espérant que son sourire mesquin s’entendrait.  
  
\- Des broutilles à vrai dire, poursuivis Moira sans relever. Rien qui leur ait permis d’obtenir un résultat viable a priori, mais dans le doute, je voudrais que tu te rendes là-bas et que tu me dises un peu plus précisément ce qui s'y trame.  
  
\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? cracha Angéla en se repliant de plus en plus dans son siège, une crampe sourde contractant son estomac. Tu crois pouvoir te manifester comme ça, pour la premières fois depuis des mois et me soumettre tes petites exigences comme si de rien n’était ? Pour qui tu te _prends_ ?  
  
\- Les lieux sont sous surveillance mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis concernant ta sécurité. Tu as aussi retrouvé ton chien de garde préféré à ce qu’il paraît ? Avec quoi lui fais-tu donner la patte maintenant qu’il n’a plus besoin de toi ?"  
  
La pique, sournoise et aiguisée comme un coup de canine, lui assécha la bouche et lui colla la langue au palais. Elle en oublia la première raison de sa colère quand Moira conclut :  
  
"Je te remercie pour ton attention. Passe une bonne soirée.  
  
\- Attends, s’étrangla-t-elle. Je n’ai pas… Moira ! _Moira !_ "  
  


Une tonalité unique lui répondit, puis le silence, et Angéla regarda, hébétée, l’écran de son téléphone qui indiquait que l’appel avait duré deux minutes et douze secondes.

  
_Je te remercie pour ton attention._  
  
Elle n’apprendrait jamais. Elle n’apprendrait jamais que la pire erreur qu’elle ait jamais faite et qu’elle continuait à faire était d’écouter ce serpent, de prêter l’oreille à ses machinations dont les intrications éveillaient immanquablement sa curiosité, et Moira n’avait même pas à l’encourager pour qu’Angéla finisse par y succomber d’elle-même.  
Elle posa lentement le téléphone sur son bureau et fit rouler son siège en arrière. Il y avait du progrès : au moins ne bousilla-t-elle pas l’appareil en le jetant en travers de la pièce, cette fois.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiatus officiel vu que j'ai plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais j'y reviendrais dés que possible. La bise.


End file.
